Ben and Julie Dedicated love
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: He was the boy with arch enemys, dangerous job and alien transformations, she was the girl who accepted who he was. This is a story of Ben and Julie. Bad Summary but please read and review. T just in case.
1. First kiss

**Kisdota: YO this is my third fic, created from the lack of BenxJulie fics. I normally wouldn't work on something that wasn't game related but I just couldn't help myself. **

**Disclaime: I don't own Ben 1o, and I don't wish I did in fact.**

* * *

(At school during lunch)

"So you could make an unlimited amount of yourself", Julie asked taking a bite out of her sloppy joe.

Julie and Ben were sitting together eating lunch in the cafeteria.

Julie had asked ben about some of his old aliens from when he found the Omnitrix at age ten.

"Well I could but all of my clones were connected, if something happened to one Ditto it happened to all of us", Ben said drinking some of his milk.

"BEN", someone yelled.

Ben and Julie turned their heads to see Gwen.

"Ben you have a problem", Gwen said.

"What is it, is it DNAliens", Ben asked.

"You wish, come on", Gwen said.

"Alright, sorry Julie", Ben said.

"It's fine, you go ahead", she said.

Ben and Gwen left the cafeteria.

(In the hallway)

Gwen and Ben were walking through the hall till they came to a corner.

"So what's so important that you dragged me away from Julie", Ben asked.

"Take a look around the corner", Gwen said.

Ben looked around the corner, half expecting to see some sort of alien activity, instead he saw a familiar face.

"K-Kai", Ben said.

There he saw her, Kai, Ben's first crush and heartbreak, putting some books in her locker.

Fortunately for Ben she didn't notice Ben pull his head back behind the corner.

"What is she doing here", Ben said.

"She just started coming to this school, she was in my fourth period class", Gwen said.

"Did she say anything to you", Ben asked.

"She kept asking me about you, I think she might like you now", Gwen said.

"Well too bad, she only saw me as some pet before, and anyway I've got Julie now", he said.

Gwen just gave him a weird look and pointed at him.

"Uhh Gwen", Ben said.

"Hey Ben", Kai said.

Ben nearly jumped at the sound of Kai.

"K-Kai, uh good to see you", Ben said.

"Ben, it's so nice to see you after so long", Kai said giving Ben a seductive smile.

"Uh, so what are you doing here", Ben asked.

"Oh my family moved here, so we'll be able to see each other more often", she said moving closer to Ben and putting a hand on Bens shoulder.

Gwen was fuming at the sight of what Kai was doing.

RIIIIIINNNNNNG "Oh uh class is starting, sorry gotta go", Ben said quickly leaving.

"OK, bye", Kai said waving.

(After school at in Kevin's car at )

Kevin was feeling uncomfortable, Gwen looked like she was mad at something and Ben was drinking more smoothies than usual.

"Alright what's going on you guys, something wrong", Kevin asked.

"Some stupid flirt named Kai, that's what's wrong", Gwen said taking a sip of Smoothie.

"Kai", Kevin asked.

"I used to have a crush on her back when we were 10, she's back and well, she kinda likes me now", Ben said.

"So, oh wait I get it, you're afraid you'll lose your other girl, uh Julie, right", Kevin said.

BOOOOOOOOM Their was al loud explosion.

"Trouble", Ben said. They all drove into the city.

(At a Jewelry store in town)

The front of a jewelry store had been blown off and was being robbed by three men armed with guns.

They chased everyone out of the store and were taking all the jewels they could.

Unfortunately they had a single woman who was running the register handing them all the money and diamonds the store had in their bags.

"Come on lady, hurry up", one man said.

Suddenly his gun was pulled away by a strange pink aura.

The three men looked to see three people standing at the front of the store.

"You like diamonds huh", Ben said as Chromostone "let's see how much you like them when I'm through with you".

"Crud, it's those guys", one of them said.

They started firing their guns at them but Gwen put up a barrier.

"Dang it run", one of them said.

They started running out through the back door, Gwen and Ben followed, Kevin went to some of the jewels on the counter and became covered in diamonds.

(With Ben and Gwen)

Chromostone was moving towards one of the robbers.

The robber tried firing his gun at him but the bullets would deflect of his diamond hard body.

"You gonna give up", Chromostone asked.

"Never", he said pulling out a knife.

But the knife broke in half when it struck him.

"My turn", Chromostone said as he punched the guy and knocked him out.

The other two were firing at Gwen's barrier.

"Could use some help here Kevin", Gwen said.

"Got it", he said. He went through a small opening through and knocking out the other two robbers.

"Well that was boring", Kevin said.

"Come on, we have to take these back", Chromostone said grabbing one of the bags the robbers took.

(An hour later)

Kevin was driving Ben home and Gwen wouldn't stop bugging Kevin about something.

"Kevin the fight has been over for an hour will you turn back to normal", Gwen said.

Kevin was still covered in diamond.

"No way, I'm worth more than my car now", Kevin said.

"So, what are you gonna do, put yourself on sale", Gwen said.

"No, I'll cut my hair of or something and sell it", Kevin said.

"Your made of Diamonds Kevin, how are you going to cut your hair", Gwen said.

"I'll figure out something, we're here ben", Kevin said.

"And someone's waiting for you", Gwen said.

Ben looked to see Julie waiting for him out on his frontyard, Ben got out and walked up to her.

"Julie what are you doing here", Ben said.

"I saw what you did on the news, and I thought I'd just come to say hi", she said putting her arms around him.

"I still can't get over the fact that my boyfriend's a hero", she said moving closer.

"Well it's not something I don't do every day and I'd be nothing without the omnitrix", he said putting his arms around her.

"It's not just the omnitrix, anyone else would probably use it for themselves, but you use it to help people", she said moving her face closer.

"You really are a hero", she said.

Suddenly she placed her lips on Bens.

Ben was kinda shocked, sure he and Julie were boyfriend and girlfriend but they had never actually kissed before.

And yet he sure wasn't complaining, and he started to kiss her back.

HOOOOOONK both Ben and Julie pulled away from each other and saw a snickering Kevin and a mad at Kevin Gwen.

Both Ben and Julies cheeks were red as Kevin sped off.

"Uh, so I'll see you tomorrow", Ben said still red.

"Uh yeah, see ya", Julie said walking away still feeling embarrassed.

Ben went inside his house.

As soon as he closed the door though, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Kisdota: My first chapter, I'm still going to work on my other story so don't worry those of you who read my other story, tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. The two enemys

**Kisdota: Next chapter, hope I get more reviews.**

* * *

Julie was walking home, she still couldn't understand what had happened. She kissed Ben, KISSED.

She couldn't think of anything that would compel her to do that.

Sure he was an MVP on the school soccer team, he was totally hot, a hero, the sweetest guy ever, OK scratch that there was everything about him that would make her want to kiss him.

And heck what was she complaining about she got to kiss Ben Tennyson.

On her way home she noticed a moving van.

"Somebody must have finally moved in", Julie said.

Suddenly she bumped into another girl who seemed about her age.

"Oh excuse me", Julie said.

"Watch where you're going", the girl snapped back and walked inside the house.

"_Jeeze what's her problem",_ Julie thought.

(Inside the house)

"Kai can you come help me", Kai's mom yelled. "I'll be right up", Kai said.

(The next day)

"I can't believe you actually kissed a girl", Kevin said.

"Yeah thanks for ruining that", Ben said.

"Your welcome", Kevin said.

Kevin was giving both Gwen and Ben a ride to school.

"Seriously Kevin why did you have to do that", Gwen said.

"Cause I thought it would be funny, which it was", Kevin said.

"It wasn't funny Kevin you really ruined it for him", Gwen said.

"What it's not like he won't get to kiss her again", Kevin said.

"That's not the point", Gwen said.

"Then what is the point", Kevin said.

"You ruined a happy moment for him", Gwen said.

"Guys will you two not talk about me like I'm not here", Ben said.

"Oh Ben when did you get here", Kevin said jokingly.

"Oh really funny", Ben said.

"We're here", Kevin said. Kevin pulled up and everyone got out.

Kevin recently started coming to school after being persuaded by Gwen.

Ben could easily tell that the only reason he started coming was to be with Gwen.

(In class)

Ben and Julie were sitting next to each other.

They were still a bit embarrassed about what had happened yesterday and would have trouble making eye contact.

After class lunch started and Ben and Julie were still having trouble talking.

"Ben" "Julie", they both said. "You go ahead", Ben said.

"About what I did yesterday, you're not, you know, regretting what happened right", she said.

"Julie, I guess it was a bit surprising but I could never regret something like that, in fact I wouldn't mind doing it again", Ben said.

Julie had blushed and it took a second for Ben to process what he said.

"Uh, wait, what I ment-", Ben was saying till Julie placed her fingers on his lips.

"You know Ben", Julie said moving a little closer

"I wouldn't mind either", and for the second time she kissed him.

And for the second time they were interrupted, again.

Ben immediately pulled away to see the last person he wanted to see walking towards them, Kai.

"Ben what is it is something wrong", Julie said.

_"CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD GO AWAY CRUD CRUD CRUD DON'T COME ANY CLOSER CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD",_ Ben was thinking.

"Julie please do not hate me for what's going to happen", Ben said.

"What's going to happen", Julie said.

"BEN", Kai said.

Julie turned to see the same person she bumped into from yesterday.

_"The same jerk from yesterday",_both girls thought.

"Ben hi, you mind if I sit here", Kai said.

She didn't give Ben a moment to answer she took a seat anyway.

_"Who the heck does she think she is, and why does Ben know her",_ Julie thought.

"So Ben, who's your friend", Kai said. "Uh this is Julie, my girlfriend", Ben said.

_"WHA-WHAT, this stupid tramp is- oh she is so going down", _Kai thought.

"Nice to meet you, Julie, I'm Kai", she said shaking her hand.

Ben wasn't able to notice that they were trying to crush each other's hand.

"Uh Ben, how do you know, uh Kai", Julie asked.

"Oh, uh we met back when I was ten, when me and Gwen were having our road trip during summer, both our grandfathers were plumbers so they knew each other", Ben said.

"Oh so she knows about the aliens too", Julie said.

"Yes I know about his Omnitrix, so I'm guessing your relatives were plumbers to", Kai said.

"Uh actually, no", she said.

"Oh so you have relatives who were aliens", Kai said smirking.

"Uh, no", Julie said not knowing if she should take that as an insult.

"Wait then how do you know about aliens", Kai said sounding surprised.

"Well Ben told me", Julie said.

"What, Ben are you sure you should have told her", Kai said.

"Yeah, I trust her", Ben said. "But she doesn't have any connection to aliens or anything she could blackmail you or sell you secrets for money", Kai said.

Julie was starting to get angry that this person was even suggesting she would hurt Ben in any way.

But before she could say anything the bell rang.

**RIIIIIIIINNG**"Oh, there's the bell, I better get going", Kai said leaving quickly.

"I gotta go to, I'll see you later Julie", Ben said.

"Uh yeah, see ya", Julie said.

(After school outside)

"So you finally met Kai", Gwen said.

Julie had asked Gwen if she knew about Kai.

"So do you know what her relation with Ben is", Julie asked.

"I wish there was none, when Ben first met her he kinda had a crush on her", Gwen said.

"What", Julie said shocked.

"Relax, she rejected him. You see there was some trouble going on, there was some space werewolf taking some satalite's. Of course at the time we didn't think it was an alien. Its DNA got in Bens watch and he started turning into one of those space werewolf's we thought Ben was becoming one. When we figured it out, Kai had told Ben that she only liked him as a werewolf, she wanted to train him and teach him tricks", Gwen said.

"Tricks, Ben is not some kind of dog", Julie said sounding angry.

"I know, that's what I told her, we haven't seen her since", Gwen said.

"But don't worry, Ben's not an idiot, he won't leave you for her", Gwen said.

**HONK HONK **Kevin was honking his horn Ben was in the car as well.

"Oh sorry, I have to go", Gwen said.

"That's fine, thanks for telling me about Kai", Julie said.

Julie and Ben both waved bye to each other.

* * *

**Kisdota: read and review please I want some reviews please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. A fun date

**Kisdota: People are starting to like this fic, either because it's good or because this is the only Ben Julie fic that doesn't revolve around Kevin and Gwen. Sure I'm planning some Kevin Gwen in this fic, but I plan to make this mainly Ben and Julie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin of Ben 10**

* * *

**HUMUNGOUSAUR** Ben yelled transforming and knocking away a large amount of Forever Knights.

There was a bunch of Forever Knights were transporting some illegal alien tech in a nearby warehouse.

The knights fired a few blasters but Gwen was able to block them with her force field.

Kevin had absorbed some metal from one of the knocked out knights and started fighting back.

Pretty soon all the knights were gone and the three started to destroy all the cargo that was left.

"Ugh, that's the last of it", Kevin said piling up all the boxes in one spot.

Humungousaur grew to his maximum size and stomped on them all.

A tiny muffled explosion was heard under his foot and Ben had turned back to normal.

"Finally, come on let's go", Ben said quickly.

"You in a hurry or something", Kevin said.

"Meeting Julie for movies at 7:00 don't want to be late", Ben said.

"Uh, Ben you are aware it's 7:03 right", Gwen said.

"WHAT, I'M LATE, but I thought it was 6:00", Ben said.

"It was daylight savings yesterday, didn't you hear", Kevin said snickering.

Ben quickly activated his Omnitrix, turned it and pressed down.

**JETRAY **Ben said transforming.

"Gotta go sorry", Jetray said flying off.

(In front of Julies house)

Julie was patiently waiting for Ben, he was 10 minutes late so far.

Knowing him and what he does she hoped he was OK.

Suddenly she saw something red flying towards her, it landed right in front of her.

"Julie I'm so sorry I'm late", Jetray said.

"Ben it's OK I wasn't waiting long, why are you like this", Julie said.

"Oh well, I needed to take care of some hero business and lost track of the time, had to leave Kevin and Gwen behind", Jetray said.

"So wait how do we get to the movies", Julie said.

"Uhhh", Jetray said.

It was true, they didn't have a ride, and Ben completely forgot to ask Kevin.

"Well, umm, I still have some power in my watch, we could, if you want, I could fly us their", Ben said nervously.

Julie looked like she was afraid.

"You won't drop me will you", Julie asked.

"Of course not", Jetray said.

"Well, alright then", Julie said.

Julie climbed onto Jetrays back and flew off.

At first Julie was freaking out thinking she was going to fall, but soon she started to relax and it started to feel like a dream.

Unconsciously she snuggled up to Ben, Ben felt her but did nothing to stop her.

(Behind the theaters)

Jetray landed behind the theaters.

"That was amazing", Julie said getting back on the ground.

Ben turned back to normal

"Glad you liked it, cause we're gonna have to fly to get back", Ben said.

He started to walk to the front of the theater but Julie grabbed his hand and brought him back.

"What is it", Ben asked.

Julie looked around "I just wanna do this where we won't be interrupted", Julie said.

"Do what", Ben asked.

And for the third time in their life Julie had kissed Ben.

And this time there was no interruption.

After what seemed like forever for the two they finally pulled apart.

"OK that was, wow", Ben said.

"Yeah", Julie said.

The two walked out in front of the theater.

"So what should we see", Ben asked.

"You know what, just surprise me, I feel like doing something else in the theaters", Julie said giving Ben a seductive look.

Ben smiled and walked off to get the tickets.

"Oh it's you", Julie heard someone said.

She turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Kai, what are you doing here", Julie said.

"I wanted to look around the town see what stores are near me since I just moved in, and you", Kai said.

"Hey Ju- oh uh, hey Kai", Ben said shocked.

"Ben", Kai said pushing Julie out of the way.

"So how have you been", Kai said moving a little too close for Ben.

"Um good, me and Julie were about to go to the movies", Ben said.

"Oh really which movie", Kai asked.

"Uh, the new Dawn movie", Ben said. (note: this is a reference to another movie based off a book that has vampires, try and guess which one)

"Oh really, well I better get going", Kai said leaving.

"Ben why did you tell her which movie we were going to, she's going to follow us now", Julie said annoyed.

"No she won't we're seeing Hawk eye", Ben said. (another reference to a movie, the one with the instructions from a cell phone, the stars from that old TV show Balanced steven)

"You told her the wrong movie on purpose", Julie said suprised.

"Yup, come on lets go", Ben said. The two went in the theater.

(About halfway during the movie)

Ben and Julie watched about maybe 15 minutes of the movie before making out with each other.

(During that time in another theater)

"Where the heck are they", Kai said.

(After the movies)

The two walked out of the theater. Julie and Ben walked out holding each other side to side.

"So should we head home now", Ben asked.

"Yeah it is starting to get late", Julie said.

They both went behind the theaters, Ben activated the Omnitrix.

**JETRAY** he yelled and the two started flying off.

Soon they got to Julies house. Julie got off and Ben turned back to normal.

"So tonight was, um", Ben was saying.

"Fun", Julie finished for him.

"Yeah fun, so I'll see you later", Ben said.

"Yeah", she said moving in and giving Ben one last kiss goodnight.

"See ya", Julie said.

She went back in her house and Ben started walking home.

He couldn't help but feel so cheery.

(Somewhere in space)

"We have finally arrived", a creature said.

"Kevin will pay for what he has done years ago, but first I will destroy Ben Tennyson once and for all, and as soon as I have the Omnitrix I will rule the galaxy as I should have all these years ago".

* * *

**Kisdota: So tell me what you think, this story is going a lot better than my Kingdom Hearts one. Just in case no one heard I won't continue that one till I get 2 to 3 reviews. Speaking of review, please do that.**


	4. Back to the past pt 1

**Kisdota: Next chapter, and I'm getting a lot of Reviews a lot more quickly than my other story, so just want to say thanks. I'm do a little side story before we continue to the main story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Ben 10.**

* * *

"It's not going to happen", Kevin said.

Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Julie were heading to their old lake spot.

Kevin and Gwen were about to settle an old argument.

"Magic does not exist", Kevin said.

"It does, me and Ben even fought some people who used magic, I could do magic before", Gwen said.

"Then why did you stop using your so called magic", Kevin said.

"I thought my Anodite powers were magic, I just got more used to them and forgot about my magic", Gwen said.

"Yeah sure", Kevin said.

"I'll prove it to you, I got the perfect spell I wanna try out", Gwen said.

"Why are we here again", Julie asked.

"I need a minimum of 4 people to make a saiyan ring to get us to travel thru time", Gwen said.

"Wait what", Ben said surprised.

"Yeah I was trying to figure out how to travel thru time, like my future self did", Gwen said.

"Future self", Julie asked confused.

"Back when we were ten, me and Gwen kinda went to the future", Ben said.

"OK, now I not only don't believe in magic, but now I think you both are insane", Kevin said.

"So you actually traveled thru time, what was the future like", Julie asked.

"Well I'm a superhero with my own base, and a bunch of aliens moved to earth", Ben said.

"Um, was I there", Julie asked nervously.

"Uh, no you weren't", Ben said sounding sad.

"So wait does that mean that, we leave each other", Julie said sadly.

"I don't think so, I looked up some theories on time travel, I think what me and Ben did was a time travel by will", Gwen said.

"A what", Kevin asked.

"There are two different types of time travel, one of will and fate. Time travel by fate means you travel thru time but you can't alter time at all because it was meant to happen. Time travel by will means you go thru time and can alter time freely", Gwen said.

"So how do you know this was a time travel by will", Ben asked.

"Ben, you, future you, gave you that cake and said he should have had it a long time ago and since you did have it you changed the future", Gwen said.

"OK now I don't belive in magic and I think you're insane and a nerd", Kevin said.

Gwen wacked him on the head.

"OW jeeze, I was just joking", Kevin said.

"OK Kevin tell you what let's make this interesting", Gwen said.

"I'm listening", Kevin said.

"If I can't prove magic exists I'll do on favor for you, if I can prove magic is real you have to do a favor for me", Gwen said.

"What kind of favor", Kevin asked.

"Nothing extreme, and you know what I mean by that", Gwen said.

"OK deal", Kevin said as the two shook hands.

(At the Lake)

The four sat crossed legged in a circle with a pile of some weird smelling purple powder in the middle as Gwen said a bunch of incantations.

"This is stupid, it won't work", Kevin said.

"Just give it a minute", Ben said.

"I still have a hard time believing-", Kevin was saying till the ground started to glow.

"OK you got me Gwen, funny trick, now stop it", Kevin said.

Gwen didn't stop saying her weird incantations and soon the powder in the middle started to create a smoke around them causing them to lose vision of their surroundings.

(In a neighborhood)

Gwen looked around to see that they were in a completely different location.

"HAH, take that Kevin, magic does exist", Gwen said.

Gwen looked around to see only Julie.

"Wha, where are Ben and Kevin", Gwen asked.

Julie looked to see that they were gone.

"BEN, KEVIN, ARE YOU NEARBY", Gwen yelled.

(A little later in a town somewhere)

"Ok so according to this paper we went back five years", Ben said.

"No we're still in the same time", Kevin said.

"Why can't you just accept you were wrong", Ben said.

"Magic does not exist, we're still in the same time", Kevin said.

"Then why has everything changed", Ben said.

"I don't know", Kevin said.

"Well we're going to have to find Gwen and Julie, try and get back to our own time", Ben said.

"So where are we anyway", Kevin said.

"I think were in the town area, I remember always coming here to buy Sumo Slammer cards", Ben said.

BUMP THUD "Hey watch it", Kevin said.

The two looked to see that Kevin knocked over a little girl who dropped all the books she was carrying.

"You watch it, you're the one who bumped into me", said the little red head.

"Uh Kevin", Ben was saying sounding like he saw a ghost.

"If you weren't carrying so many books you could see where you were going", Kevin said ignoring Ben.

"Kevin", Ben was saying still trying to get his attention.

"Maybe you should try reading since you seem to be an idiot", the girl said.

"Kevin really just look at her", Ben said.

"Oh you wanna fight huh lit-", Kevin stop suddenly.

Once he got a look at the girl he started to freak out.

"G-Gwen", Kevin said.

Ten year old Gwen was standing right in front on Kevin.

"Wha- wait how do you know my name", little Gwen asked.

(Back with Gwen and Julie)

"So where do you think they are", Julie asked Gwen.

"I don't think we left them in our time period, they should be around here", Gwen said.

"This so weird, I can't believe Ben does things like this", Julie said.

"OUT OF THE WAY", Gwen and Julie heard.

They turned their heads to see a boy on a skateboard heading for them.

Gwen and Julie got out of the way, but the boy went so fast he lost control and crashed into a nearby bush.

Julie went over to help the boy out of the bush.

"Are you OK", Julie asked grabbing the boys hand to pull him out.

Julie suddenly felt something strange on the boys left wrist.

"Ugh, thanks", the boy said.

"Wh-what is that", Julie said pointing to the boys watch.

"Oh uh it's a watch, from uh Japan", Ben said.

"Ben", Gwen said shocked.

"Uh, yeah how did you know my name", little Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Again a thank you for the Reviews, but just because you gave me reviews doesn't mean I won't torture you with cliffhangers. I kinda think this would be a good Ben 10 episode. Review, it'll make me want to type the next chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Back to the past pt 2

**Kisdota: Part 2 of 3. I feel kinda bad that I'm working more on this then my other fic, but like I said I won't update the next chapter of my other story till I get 2 or 3 more reviews. I already got one so just give my other fic 1 or 2 more if you care, if not this doesn't concern you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 1o.**

* * *

"So you're future Ben", little Gwen said.

"Yes", Ben said.

"So who's he", little Gwen said pointing to Kevin.

"Come on, can't you recognize me", Kevin said.

"No, never seen you", Gwen said.

"OK don't freak out when I tell you, got it", Ben said.

"OK", Gwen said.

"It's Kevin", Ben said.

"Kevin, KEVIN ELEVIN YOU BROUGHT THIS MONSTER WITH YOU", Gwen yelled.

"Yeah, nice to see you to, you little twerp", Kevin said.

"How could you bring him with you, are you even more of an idiot in the future", Gwen said.

"On second thought I kinda like this Gwen", Kevin said ruffling her hair.

"Don't touch me", little Gwen said smacking Kevins hand away.

"And feisty to", Kevin said.

_BAM_ "OW, _cough _jeeze", Kevin said on the ground.

Gwen got mad at his earlier remark and kicked him where it hurts the most.

"On second thought I prefer future you _cough_ ow", Kevin said in pain.

"What's he doing here", little Gwen said to Ben.

"He's good now, he's on our side, in fact you and him-", Ben was saying.

"Don't say anything Tennyson", Kevin said still on the floor.

"What, him and me are what", little Gwen said.

"Well", Ben said.

"Tennyson I know what you're thinking, don't say it", Kevin said.

"Come on tell me, what about us", Gwen said.

"Don't ask him twerp, you don't wanna hear", Kevin said trying to get up.

"You and him like each other", Ben said quickly.

"Tennyson I'm gonna kill you when I can stand", Kevin said.

"Wait me and him, like each other, as in like like", Gwen asked.

"Yup", Ben said.

"I hate you so much", Kevin said.

"HAHAHA that's funny", little Gwen said.

"It's true", Ben said.

"NO, how in the world do I fall in love with him, my future is ruined", little Gwen said.

"OK first of all he's lying, second your future is ruined, that seems a little harsh", Kevin said.

"Oh come on Kevin, you and Gwen obviously like each other", Ben said.

"SHUT UP TENNYSON", Kevin and little Gwen said.

"Man I wish Gwen was here to see this", Ben said.

(With Gwen and Julie)

"Do I have my own base yet", little Ben asked.

"No", Gwen said.

"My own ship", Ben asked.

"No", Gwen said again.

"Sidekick, action figures, theme song", Ben asked.

"No no and NO, you've named every superhero related thing, you have nothing", Gwen said annoyed.

"There's gotta be something new I have", little Ben asked.

"It's only been five years all you have are new aliens, nothing el- well maybe something else", Gwen said.

"Really what, what is it", Ben asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you", Gwen said.

"Aw come on", little Ben said.

"Alright", Gwen said.

She grabbed little Ben and turned him to face Julie.

"Uh hi", Julie said waving nervously.

"Her", little Ben asked.

"Yes", Gwen said smiling.

"Cool, I have my own butler", Ben said excited.

"Y-NO, she's not your butler", Gwen said.

"Servant", little Ben said.

"_sigh _I'm starting to remember why I hated you", Gwen said.

"Hey um, who is that", Julie said.

They all turned to see a familiar giant orange alien terrorizing the Neighborhood.

"Volcanus, what's he doing here I thought the Galactic enforcers put him in prison", little Ben said activating his watch and brought up an image of **Fourarms**.

"Going hero", little Ben said.

He pressed down and turned into **XLR8**.

"Aww man, I thought I thought I had that down", XLR8 said.

XLR8 sped off in front of Volcanus.

"Tennyson, I've been looking for you, you're gonna pay for sending me to prison", Volcanus said.

"Bring it on", XLR8 said.

XLR8 ran around behind Volcanus and sent him a flurry of kicks.

Volcanus tried to strike back but XLR8 ran out of the way.

Volcanus then struck the ground sending a shock wave that knocked XLR8 off his feet.

Volcanus came up to crush him but was stopped by a purple barrier.

"Whoa, since when can Gwen do that", XLR8 said.

"Go Ben, move", Gwen said.

"Oh right", XLR8 said running around him and sending another flurry of kicks.

Gwen tied up Volcanus with her anodite powers but the force of Volcanus breaking out of her grip knocked her out.

"Gwen", XLR8 said.

XLR8 was too distracted to avoid getting grabbed by Volcanus.

"I have you now", Volcanus said.

"Oh boy", XLR8 said.

Just as Volcanus was about to hit XLR8 but was hit by a rock.

"Leave him alone", Julie said throwing another rock.

Volcanus caught the rock and crushed it between his fingers.

"My turn", Volcanus said.

He took his free hand and took a large chunck of the ground and tossed it.

"Julie", little Ben yelled.

Julie closed her eye's and braced for impact, but it never came.

"What the, who are you", Julie heard Volcanus yell.

Julie opened her eyes to see the rock was frozen in place by **Big Chill**.

"Whoa, is that me", XLR8 said.

"Ben", Julie said.

"It's been a while Volcanus, for me at least, I don't appreciate you trying to hurt my Girlfirend", Big Chill said.

"Girl wha", XLR8 said.

"Listen punk I don't know who you are, so step off before I hurt you to", Volcanus said.

Big Chill turned the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and changed aliens.

**Swampfire **he yelled tossing a fire ball at Volcanus.

When it hit he dropped XLR8 who quickly ran to Swampfires side.

"This is so cool, how many other new aliens are there", XLR8 said.

"We can talk after the fight, I think you could also use a change in costume", Swanpfire said tapping the symbol on XLR8's chest and turning him into **Cannonbolt**.

"Whoa, so that's how it works", Cannonbolt said.

"Alright, I've had enough of you two", Volcanus said holding a large tree.

"_Pyrum ignitius",_ little Gwen said.

The tree suddenly burst into flames.

"Gwen", Cannonbolt said.

"Heh, thanks kid", said Volcanus unaffected by the fire.

He tossed the large tree at the two Bens, but it was interrupted by a purple barrier.

"Gwen", Swampfire said.

"Are you alright", Cannonbolt said.

"Yeah I'm alright now", Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen what's the big idea giving the bad guy a weapon", Cannonbolt said to little Gwen.

"How was I supposed to know he was fire proof", little Gwen said.

Volcanus got up only to be tapped on the sholder by someone.

"Hey there", a steal covered Kevin said punching Volcanus.

"Hey Ben thanks for ditching us", Kevin said.

"Sorry, I was worried about Julie", Swampfire said.

"Whatever, let's just get rid of this guy", Kevin said.

"That's it, I don't know what's going on but now I'm gonna destroy all of you", Volcanus said.

"Bring it on", both Bens said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Cliffy, sorry bout that. Review please and I'll hurry with the next chapter.**


	6. Back to the past at 3

**Kisdota: The last part of this three part. Well you people are totally liking this. Some of you gave me some ideas you want me to do, unfortunately I won't do most of them, sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter, and keep sending me those reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

"So how do we take him down", Gwen said.

"Like this", the metal clad Kevin said.

He charged at Volcanus only to be knocked back where he was.

"Ow, OK so how do we take him down", Kevin said laying on the ground.

"I'll distract him, you get him from behind", Swampfire said to Cannonbolt.

"Got it", Cannonbolt said before rolling away.

Swampfire threw a bunch of fireballs at Volcanus, while Cannonbolt rolled over him from behind.

Gwen made a stairway high above Volcanus with little Gwen and Kevin. Kevin jumped down to fall on Volcanus.

Unfortunately Volcanus sidestepped out of the way and collided with Cannonbolt which in turn caused the two to crash into Swampfire.

"Nice going, moron", both aliens said to Kevin.

"Shut up", Kevin said. Gwen tied Volcanus's hands to his side.

"_Giana projecktia"_, little Gwen said.

A chunk of earth was tossed at Volcanus and shattered on his head.

"Future Gwen, give me a ramp", Cannonbolt said.

Gwen made a ramp using her powers and Cannonbolt rolled off it flying towards Volcanus.

"Let's see if this works, going **Diamondhead**", Cannonbolt said unrolling and adjusting the Omnitrix symbol on his Forehead.

Unfortunately what crashed into Volcanus's face was not Diamondhead but **Greymatter**.

"Oh crud, I thought that would work", Greymatter said on Volcanus's face.

"Got you now you little shrimp", Volcanus said.

Volcanus attempted to crush Greymatter but ended up hitting his own face.

"Hold still you little twerp", Volcanus said continuing to hit himself in random places.

"Ha, what's the matter Volcanus am I to smart for you", Greymatter said.

Suddenly a continuous beep was heard.

"Uh oh", Greymatter said.

A green flash was seen and little Ben appeared on Volcanus's sholder.

"Uh, had enough", little Ben said.

"You're dead now", Volcanus said.

He attempted to smash Ben but Volcanus was unable to notice that Julie had snuck up behind him and took little Ben out of the way.

"Um hi", Julie said.

"This time you're dead", Volcanus said bringing his fist down, only to be stopped by a purple barrier.

"Oh come on", Volcanus said.

"Julie move", Gwen said. Julie ran out of the way still carrying little Ben.

"This has gone on long enough", Swampfire said adjusting the Symbol on him.

**Humungousaur **Ben yelled transforming.

"Alright let's finish this", Humungousaur said growing a few feet.

"Either you leave now or I crush you", Humugousaur said.

"You think your big enough to scare me", Volcanus said.

Humungosaur grew even bigger.

"Uh, you're still not scaring me away", Volcanus said.

Humungosaur grew to his maximum size and lifted his foot above Volcanus.

"OK OK I'm leaving", Volcanus said taking out a small box and pressing a button and teleporting away.

"Looks like we scared him off", Ben said changing back.

(Later)

"This is so cool, I can freeze stuff now, and grow huge", little Ben said.

"What was that magic I was doing, that was so cool", little Gwen said.

"Aww you were so cute back then", said Julie pinching little Bens cheeks.

"Ow jeeze cut it out", little Ben said.

"So what are you doing here, is there some trouble happening, or something bad happened to the future", little Gwen said.

"Nope, you and your boyfriend just wanted to prove each other wrong", Ben said.

"Shut up Ben", Gwen and Kevin said.

"HA Gwen's got a boyfriend", little Ben said.

"Shut up Ben", little Gwen said.

"He's not my boyfriend", Gwen said.

"Why are you even making fun of me for that, Ben, you, future teen you admitted that she was your girlfriend", little Gwen said.

"Yeah but she's not my former enemy, plus she's hot", little Ben said causing both Ben and Julie to blush.

"Aww, is Gwen mad that she likes a criminal", said Kevin.

"Shut up", both Gwen's said.

"So what are we going to do know", Ben said.

"We have to go, just being with ourselves is probably messing up our future", Gwen said.

"You have to go, already, but you just got here", little Ben said.

"Sorry, but we kinda want things to stay the same", Julie said.

"Can you at least tell me something about my future", little Ben said.

"Well, me and Julie kissed", Ben said.

"Ewww, anything but that", Ben said.

"Say uh, little me, could you do me a favor", Gwen said giving little her a little box.

(Back in the present time)

Everyone appeared in a small poof of red smoke.

"So did we make it back", Kevin said.

"Your car's here so it looks like it", Gwen said.

Everyone got in the car and Kevin started driving back home.

"So has anything changed", Ben asked.

"I'm not sure, nothing seems different", Kevin said.

"So Kevin do you believe in magic now", Gwen said.

"Yes fine I believe", Kevin said.

"Cause I seem to remember a bet we made", Gwen said.

"Wha wait no, darn it", Kevin said.

"Are you feeling OK Julie", Ben asked.

Julie looked like she was deep in thought about something.

"Um Ben, how long have we known each other", Julie asked.

"Uh, a couple months, why do you ask", Ben said.

"It's just, it feels like I've known you longer than that for some reason", Julie said.

"Hmm, yeah for some reason I feel like that to", Ben said.

(Back in the past in little Ben's house)

"So we just sit around I it", little Ben said.

"Right, she said to open it next to each other", little Gwen said.

_FWOOSH _When she opened the box a bright flash was seen and the little box disappeared.

"Huh, did we do something", Ben said.

"What am I doing here", little Gwen said.

(Still in the past near the town)

"Man why does it feel like I'm forgetting something", little Ben said.

"Hey give that back", someone said. Ben saw JT and Cash holding a backpack above a girls head.

"Hey you two give it back to her", Ben said.

"Why don't you make us Ben", Cash said.

_BAM_ "Ow cough, ugh, owww", Cash said.

The little girl had kicked in the same manner as little Gwen did to Kevin.

"Cash", JT said helping Cash up and running away.

"Thanks for helping me", the girl said.

"Heh I should be thanking you for doing that to Cash, my names Ben", little Ben said pulling out his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Julie", little Julie said shaking his hand.

* * *

**Kisdota: Well that's the end of this little series thing, tell me what you think of the ending I made**


	7. The return of an enemy

**Kisdota: Sorry for the late update, I wanna ask if anyone knows if you can ask fanfic to add Julie to the search characters. Anyway here's the next Chapter of this series. **

**And I dedicate this next chapter to my newest friend "writingISmyARt" from Deviantart, check out her work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10.**

* * *

(In space, somewhere near earth)

"How much more time till it is complete", an alien said.

"We still need more time before we attack, a month at the most", a small red creature said.

"A MONTH", the alien said.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry but while we were away the structure and DNA of the Omnitrix has changed dramatically, our old data of the is not sufficient enough, please forgive us", the small red creature said bowing.

"Very well then, send in a drone, see if we can learn anything about him or his allies, and if I hear any more delays, there will be punishment", the large alien said.

"Yes of course my lord", the little red alien said leaving.

"Soon, very soon I will have my vengeance on that cursed human".

(Back on earth Kevin's Garage)

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Kevin said under his car.

A week after their time travel incident Gwen had decided on what she wanted Kevin to do.

He had to take her out on a date, a real date.

Not a quick cheap dinner date, a Dinner and Movies date.

"What are you complaining about, I thought you liked my cousin", Ben said.

"It's just that, I was supposed to be the one to ask her out, not be forced to do it because of a bet", Kevin said.

"Well you never got around to asking her, how much longer were you going to wait", Ben asked.

"I was going to, soon, at some point… OK I guess I was too nervous", Kevin said.

"Of what, you and Gwen like each other, she keeps asking when you're going to ask her out, frankly I'm amazed she even wants to go out with you", Ben said.

"I could say the same for you and Julie, most girls would probably run from a guy who has an arsenal of aliens on his wrist", Kevin said.

"Julie doesn't mind she thought it was cool", Ben said.

"A girl thinks your aliens are cool, yeah you two were definitely made for each other", Kevin said.

( Later at night)

Julie was walking towards Bens house, he said he needed some help with his homework again.

"Hmm", Julie looked up in the sky to see what looked like a comet in the sky.

"Wow, a shooting star, what should I wish for", Julie said.

_"Well of course I should wish for something about me and Ben, but what our relationship is going great, maybe something to make it more perfect, something to get rid of Kai, or maybe something- what the, is that star coming closer", _Julie thought.

The star did indeed seem to be getting closer.

Soon the star immediately changed direction and headed towards Julie.

"What the heck", Julie said.

The star crashed a few feet in front of her creating a crater.

Suddenly something started crawling out of the crater, and soon it started to walk towards her.

"Oh man, I better call Ben", she said reaching for her cell phone, unfortunately the thing from the crater shook the ground and Julie dropped her cell phone.

"Oh man", she said, she tried to reach for it but a metal tentacle wrapped around her and picked her up.

"Hey what's going on, let me go", Julie yelled.

She looked to see that the creature was a tall red robot on three pointed legs and two hands that had what looked like blasters built in its hands and was as tall as a two-story house .

"Put me down you stupid machine", Julie yelled.

(At Ben's house)

Kevin had left for his date with Gwen and Ben was at home trying to figure out a math problem on his homework.

"I wonder where Julie is, she should have been here by now", Ben said.

He took his phone and called Julie, unfortunately he got no answer.

"Oh man I hope Julie's fine", Ben said.

_BOOOOM _"What the- what was that", Ben said.

He got up and looked out of his window to see a fire going on.

"JULIE", Ben said.

(Back at the crash site)

People were panicking and running away from their homes, Julie was still tied up on the side of the tall robot struggling to get free.

"Come on come on, let me go", Julie said.

She started banging on the robot with her feet, suddenly the machine stopped.

_BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhh", Julie yelled.

The machine sent a surge of electricity through Julie causing her to faint.

"Hey ugly", the machine heard, it turned it's head to see **Jetray **flying towards it and firing a laser at it.

The robot barely flinched from the blast and fired its own laser at Jetray, it hit him and sent him crashing into the road.

"Oh man that hurt", Jetray said.

"Wait, that's Vilgax's drone, what's that thing doing here", Jetray said.

Jetray took flight and flew around the machine, suddenly something caught his eye.

"JULIE", Jetray yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JULIE", Jetray yelled.

Jetray flew in the air and dove down towards the machine, he adjusted the Omnitrix symbol.

**Goop **Ben yelled, Goop splattered over the face of the machine and started to seep into the cracks.

Goop got into as much of the circuitry as he could and started shutting the machine down.

Soon parts of the robot started to shut down and the machine collapsed.

Goop slurred out of the machine and changed back

"JULIE", Ben yelled.

Ben went over to where Julie was and pulled her off of the robot.

"Julie are you OK, Julie, please wake up", Ben said.

Julie was still unconscious.

"I have to get Julie home", Ben said.

Ben picked her up bridal style and started heading towards her house

(In space on a ship)

"Sir the Drone has been destroyed", a small creature said.

"Tennyson, very well, show me the footage from the attack", the large creature said.

"Yes sir", the small creature said. A screen lit up and played a video.

_"Oh man, I better call Ben",_ a girl on the screen said.

"Hmm, this human knows the Tennyson boy", the large creature said.

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JULIE", _Jetray yelled to the screen.

The screen went black as soon as Goop splattered on the screen.

"So, the Tennyson boy has a mate", the large creature said.

"It appears that I have found a way to defeat the Tennyson boy, he will fall at last and I **Vilgax** will aquire the Omnitrix and rule the Galaxy".

* * *

**Kisdota: Looks like Julie's in trouble, read and review tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to give you the next chapter.**


	8. What now?

**Kisdota: I am sooooo sorry for not updating. It's the winter season where there's an abundant of new games and as my name implies I'm "THE FREAK GAMER". I've been playing the new Tales of Symphonia for the Wii, and I've also been playing Dead space for the PS3, plus Mirrors edge and Little Big planet is out and I wanna try that, and Sonic Unleashed is coming soon. Plus I still wanna try Harvest moon for the Wii and beat Eternal Sonata for the PS3. I'm going to need to find a new source of income. Also I saw the new Ben 10 coming up with Julie and Ship (the dog Upgrade), and from what the commercial said I might have to make a few changes in what I was planning, possibly. So here's the next chapter, keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 alien force.**

* * *

"Ugh, my head… what happened", Julie said.

"Julie you awake, are you OK", Ben said.

"Ben… what happened…where are we", Julie asked.

Julie saw she was in her bed, Ben took a seat in a chair next to her.

"We're in your room, you got attacked by a drone and were unconscious so I brought you home, and fortunately your parents aren't here right now", Ben said.

"What about that Drone", Julie asked.

"I took it out, so don't worry, what happened to you", Ben said.

"That huge robot grabbed me and took me with him, I don't know why. Then I tried to shake loose but it shocked me, I blacked out after that", Julie said.

"I think I know why it took you, it might be because of me", Ben said.

"You", Julie asked.

"That Drone was from an old enemy of mine, Vilgax", Ben said.

"Vilgax", Julie said.

"He was a big time enemy, out of all the enemies I faced he was the worst. He's also the reason I have the Onitrix and he's been trying to take it from me since I was ten. That Drone could probably tell that you were connected to me some way", Ben said.

"What, how", Julie said.

"Vilgax is big on DNA tracking, and well, we do hang around a lot", Ben said.

"So what are you going to do now", Julie asked.

"I should definitely tell Gwen and Kevin about this, Vilgax will definitely coming back for the Omnitrix again, and you're most likely going to be in trouble again, maybe we should, well you know, stop seeing each other", Ben said.

"What, why", Julie said shocked.

"Julie you got hurt, and next time it could be worse then what happened, I don't want anything to happen to you, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because someone is after me", Ben said.

"Sweet as that is I'm not breaking up with you", Julie said getting up out of bed.

"But-", Ben was saying.

"No buts Ben, I'm not going to let you break up with me just because some giant robot hurt me, I thought you loved me", Julie said.

"I do, and that's exactly why I don't want you to be near me, what if something like today happens again and I'm not around to help you", Ben said.

"Ben I don't care, I'd rather take that risk rather than leave you", Julie said.

"But, _sigh_ I guess I can't change your mind can I", Ben said.

"Nope", Julie said.

"Fine, but Julie you need to start being more careful, if Vilgax is coming then it'll be even more dangerous than before", Ben said.

"Fine, so should we tell Gwen and Kevin what happened", Julie asked.

"Why don't we wait a while till they back from there date", Ben said.

"Al-wha wait what", Julie said.

"Yeah Gwen decided to make Kevin take her out for the bet they made", Ben said.

Suddenly the two heard something.

_step step STEP STEP _

"Oh no that's my parents they must be home", Julie said.

"Aw man, I'll see you tomorrow", Ben said.

Ben gave Julie a quick kiss on the cheek and activated his watch, and turned into **Bigchill**.

Bigchill turned transparent and left thru the walls.

(The next day at school)

"Vilgax", Gwen said.

"Yeah, Julie got attacked by one of his drones", Ben said.

"Is she alright", Kevin asked.

"She's fine but I told her she needs to be more careful since Vilgax is near", Ben said.

"So what do we do now, he's definetaly coming, and he's going to do whatever he can to get the Omnitrix, including hurting anyone close to us", Kevin said.

"What should we do, last time something like this happened we had Grandpa Max help us, but this time…", Ben said sadly.

"We'll beat him Ben don't worry", Gwen said.

"So what should we do till he gets here, it's only a matter of time", Kevin said.

_RIIIIINNNGG_

"Alright, I'll see you guy's later we'll talk about this later", Ben said.

"See ya", Kevin and Gwen said.

(After school)

Julie was walking home, soon someone ran into her.

"Hello again", Julie heard.

"Kai, what do you want", Julie said.

"I just want to talk, we're friends right", Kai said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you hate me", Julie said.

"Alright fine, I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Ben", Kai said.

"Why should I", Julie said.

"I saw him first, plus you don't even have any connection to all the aliens activity that happens, your just some regular person who got mixed up in all this", Kai said.

"Ben told me about the aliens because he trust me, and as far as you seeing him first, Gwen told me about that time, and the only reason you wanted Ben was for some werewolf pet, I'm amazed Ben even had a crush on you in the first place", Julie said.

"It was a simple mistake, I'm sure Ben would forgive me for what I said", Kai said.

"Ben would forgive you, you know what, your right", Julie said.

"Well- what", Kai said.

"I know how good of a guy Ben is, he wouldn't hold a grudge against you for that", Julie said.

"Ha, see even you admitted it", Kai.

"I admit Ben is a good guy who would forgive you for what you did, but he won't leave me for you", Julie said.

"Well you better listen to me, you better leave Ben or else", Kai said.

"Yeah, whatever see you later friend", Julie said sarcastically.

(In space)

"What have you found out", Vilgax said to one of his minions.

"Sir, we've done all the research we can and found nothing on her, no relatives with the plumbers, no alien heritage, nothing", the little red alien said.

"So she is just a normal human, the Tennyson boy makes it too easy, and what of the project", Vilgax said.

"Things are running smoothly sir, no problems to report", the little red alien said.

"Very well, continue with your work", Vilgax said.

"Yes sir", the little alien said.

* * *

**Kisdota: So there you go. So tell me what you think, also I won't make the next chapter for about maybe a week sorry, just gotta get some facts down. Give me some reviews please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. An old friend

**Kisdota: Here ya go, new chapter. And I would love to thank writingISmyART from deviant art for helping me get a link to something that helped me out a lot, but I won't tell you what it is, if you want to know ask her yourself.**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**SPOILER ALERT **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**SPOILERS FROM BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE EPISODE 19: PET PROJECT. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Alright alright hold still", Ben said.

Ben was giving Ship a bath in his backyard.

Well since he was a machine it was more of a polishing.

"There ya go all, uh, shiny", Ben said.

"_Shiiip ship_", Ship went cuddling on Ben's leg.

"Alright, listen ship I was wondering if you could do me a favor", Ben said.

"_Ship_", Ship said tilting his head.

"Me and Julie's 4 month anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you could fly us somewhere", Ben said.

_"Ship, ship",_ Ship went turning into a mini car that looked like Kevin's.

"It's too far for a car to take us", Ben said.

"_Shiip ship",_ Ship went.

"Alright, what's it gonna take", Ben said.

Ship took the form of a ball.

"Alright we'll play a little more", Ben said.

(Julies house)

_Ding Dong_ "Coming", Julie said.

She opened the Door to see Ben and Ship.

"Hi Ship, was Ben being nice to you", Julie said.

"_Shiiiip ship_", Ship went cuddling Julie's leg.

"Thanks for your help Ben, I thought keeping Ship a secret would be easy but it's harder than I thought", Julie said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it", Ben said.

"Say I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday", Ben said.

"No I don't think so, why", Julie said.

"I wanted us to go visit an old friend of mine and Ship is the only way to get there in less than a day, and I thought you'd like to meet her", Ben said.

"Well I gue-, her, who's her", Julie asked.

"You'll find out, see you tomorrow", Ben said leaving and shutting the front door.

"Wait Ben-", Julie was saying, but it was too late, he left.

(Later at night)

"_OK don't worry, it's nothing to get freaked out about"_, Julie said thinking while lying in bed.

Ben said he knew another woman, OK so Ben knew a bunch of other people, so logically he would know at least one girl.

But he also knew that jerk Kai, did he meet other girls who had a crush on him, or did some other girls have a crush on him.

What if this girl had a crush on Ben.

But then again this was Ben she was talking about.

He wouldn't break up with her for some other girl, would he?

(The next day)

_Knock knock _"I'm coming", Ben said opening the door.

"Hey Ben", Julie said.

"Julie nice to see you, where's Ship", Ben said.

"_Shiiiip, shiiip",_ Ship said coming from behind Julies legs.

"Hey Ship, thanks for helping us out", Ben said petting Ships head.

"_Shiiiiip, ship", _Ship went cuddling Ben's leg.

"So where are we going that's so far we couldn't take Kevin's car", Julie said.

"It's an old lake me, Gwen, and Grandpa Max visited before", Ben said.

"And who is this friend of yours we're meeting", Julie asked.

"You'll find out soon", Ben said.

"Can't you just tell me", Julie said.

"Sorry, don't wanna ruin the surprise", Ben said.

(In the Air, inside Ship)

"OK you have got to teach Ship to fly a lot smoother", Ben said.

Ship still flew really rough, Julie seemed to like flying like this.

"Julie", Ben said.

Julie didn't seem to notice Ben trying to call to her, either because she was thinking about something else or she couldn't hear him.

"JULIE", Ben yelled.

"Huh, What", Julie said.

"You seem to be distracted, is everything alright", Ben asked.

"Huh, oh yeah everything is alright, nothing to worry about, nothing at all", Julie said.

"Um OK, if you say so", Ben said.

"_Oh man, maybe I should have said something, no I can't let him know I'm worried he'll break up with me, OK why am I even worried, sure we're seeing some old friend of his that just happens to be another girl but Ben wouldn't leave me, I hope", _Julie thought.

(On the ground near a lake)

Ship let out Ben and Julie and turned back to his normal form.

"OK so where's your friend that we're meeting", Julie said.

"We'll first we're going to need a boat", Ben said.

"_Shiiiiiip",_ Ship said.

Ship went to the shore of the Lake and turned into a small motor boat.

"Alright Ship, way to go", Ben said.

"_Shiiiip ship", _Ship went in a slightly deeper voice.

"OK let's go", Ben said.

(On the lake)

"Alright Ship stop here", Ben said.

"_Shiiiip",_ Ship said stopping in the middle of the lake.

"Uh, Ben why did we stop", Julie said.

"Just give me a second", Ben said. He put his hand in the water.

"Uhh, Ben, why are we in the middle of the lake, there's no one here", Julie said.

"Just give it a minute, she'll be here", Ben said with his hand still in the water.

"Ben will you at least tell me who this person is", Julie said.

"You'll find out soon", Ben said.

"Grrr, Ben seriously who is this girl we're meeting", Julie said.

"Girl", Ben asked.

"Yes who is she, is she some girl you can't get your mind off", Julie said.

"Wha-wait, you think we're meeting another girl", Ben said.

"You said** she'll **be here", Julie said.

"Oh, well yes she's a girl but she's not hu-, wait is that why you've been so distracted, because we were meeting another girl", Ben said.

"Y-No", Julie said.

"We're you, jealous", Ben said smirking.

"No I- whoa ship stop shaking", Julie said as the boat started to move.

"_Shiiiiip shiiiiiip", _Ship said sounding freaked out.

"No Ship stop it's OK", Ben said.

Suddenly the water next to them started to bubble and a shadow formed under the water.

"Ben, what's going on", Julie said.

"Hey it's me Ben", Ben yelled to the water.

From under the water emerged a large dinosaur looking creature with two large tentacle arms coming out of its mouth.

The large creature brought its face to eye level with Ben.

"Hey girl, how have you been", Ben said petting the creatures face.

"_Grrrrrgrgrrgrg",_ the large creature went.

"Ben who is, what is this-", Julie was saying.

"Oh well, this is the Kraken", Ben said.

"Ben how did you know about this", Julie asked.

"It happened a little while after I found the Omnitrix. On our road trip we came to this lake to camp out, but when we came here there were some poachers who came and tried to steal her eggs", Ben said.

"_Grrrrrrrgrgrgrgrg", _the monster went.

"Eggs", Julie asked.

Suddenly two more of the same creatures but much smaller popped up in-front of them.

"Awwwwww, how cute", Julie said coming up to the side of the boat and petting one of the creatures.

"I've been coming here with Grandpa Max before to make sure that more people haven't been coming to do some more poaching", Ben said.

"_Grrrrrrgrgrgrgrgrrgrgr",_ the creature went.

"Ben this is amazing

(After a while)

The Kraken had gone back into the water and Ben and Julie were traveling back to land so they could fly home.

"Heheheh", Ben laughed as they started walking on the shore.

"What's so funny", Julie asked.

"You were jealous of a Kraken", Ben said.

"I wasn't jealous, and how was I supposed to know we were meeting an aquatic monster mother", Julie said.

Ben put his arm around Julie.

"Happy Aniversary", Ben said.

"Aniversary it hasn't been a year, has it", Julie said.

"Four months, today exactly", Ben said.

"Well I don't think an anniversary counts unless it's been a year", Julie said.

"Then I guess you won't want this", Ben said taking a small wrapped box and holding it in front of Julie.

"And you got me a gift, you're making feel guilty now for doing nothing", Julie said.

"That's fine, you can make it up to me in a month", Ben said.

Julie opened the box to find a necklace with a small green jewel in a tiny pendant cage.

"The jewels from an old alien of mine **Diamondhead**, the jewels considered pretty valuable in the alien market", Ben said.

"Oh Ben I love it", Julie said putting it around her neck.

"Happy, uh, third of an anniversary", Ben said.

"Happy third of an anniversary Ben", Julie said.

Both of them hugged each other.

"_Shiiiip, shiiiiiiii", _Ship went cuddling against the two.

"Right uh, happy anniversary to you two Ship", Ben said.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiip"._

* * *

**Kisdota: Whew, biggest chapter I've ever done, Please Review.**


	10. Meet the Family pt 1

**Kisdota: Here ya all go, next chapter, after this and one more I'm going to go back to the main, so give me those Reviews and I'll bring up the next chapter soon, and when your done reading this chapter, if the next chapter isn't up you'll want to kill me YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

(At school)

"What", Ben said.

"My parents, well, wanted to invite you for dinner", Julie said.

"Can I ask why", Ben said.

"They just want to meet you, get to know you, the usual", Julie said.

"Are you sure", Ben asked.

"Yes", Julie said.

"Are you really sure", Ben asked again.

"Yes Ben I'm sure", Julie said.

"Your mother's not going to be one of those mothers who keep thinking I'm not good enough for you", Ben asked.

"I'm sure she won't think that of you", Julie said.

"What about your father, is he going to shoot me", Ben asked.

"What, no my father won't shoot you", Julie said.

"You sure", Ben said.

"Ben listen, my parents aren't crazy, my father won't shoot you, and, well, I'm hoping my mom won't be judgmental of you", Julie said.

"Hoping", Ben said.

"You know how moms are, so will you come or not", Julie said.

"Well, I'm- what if", Ben was saying nervously.

"Pleeease", Julie said giving Ben a puppy dog look.

Ben tried to say no but; he just couldn't with the look Julie was giving him.

"_sig_h, OK fine, I guess I'll go", Ben said in defeat.

"Thanks Ben, gotta go now class is starting", Julie said giving Ben a kiss on the cheek and running off.

(A little later during school)

Third period was over and Julie was leaving for her next class.

"So your parents finally wanna meet Ben", Julie turned to see Kevin and Gwen.

"Oh hi Gwen, Kevin, yeah they were wondering about the necklace I was wearing and I told them Ben gave it to me decided they want to meet Ben", Julie said.

"Your necklace", Kevin asked.

Kevin took a look at her necklace.

"Whoa, where did you get that Petrosapien diamond", Kevin asked.

"Petro-what", Julie asked.

"It's a living diamond from a race of aliens, the stuffs worth a fortune, how'd you get something like that", Kevin said.

"Oh, well, Ben said it was from one of his old alien forms **Diamondhead**", Julie said.

"You think Ben could turn into him again, we could make a fortune", Kevin said.

"Is this gem really that valuable", Julie asked.

"Yeah it's valuable, the aliens that this stuff comes from are extinct", Kevin said.

"Extinct", Julie said.

"Don't really know the details but,from what I heard there planet was destroyed by someone", Kevin said.

"Who would do that", Julie said.

"It was Vilgax", Gwen said.

"Vilgax", Kevin said.

"You mean that alien you and Ben went up against", Julie asked.

"Yeah, he destroyed the planet as an example to all other races that would defy him", Gwen said.

"Well that does sound like something he would do, but still how do you know this", Kevin asked.

"Me and Ben know the last Petrosapien", Gwen said.

"Wha- there's still one of them out there", Kevin said.

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNGG_

"Oh there's the bell, see you guys later", Julie said.

"See ya" "Bye", Kevin and Gwen said.

"So Gwen, any way you could get in contact with that Petrosapien", Kevin asked.

(Later that night)

"You ready for this", Gwen asked.

Ben was with Gwen and Kevin in Kevin's car, driving to Julies house.

"No, what if I mess up and Julies parents don't want me anywhere near her, what if they know about my alien forms and blackmail me into staying away from Julie", Ben said.

"Man I am sooo glad I'm taking you, this is so funny", Kevin said.

"Can you at least try to be supportive Kevin", Gwen said.

"What for", Kevin said.

"Uh maybe because he's your friend", Gwen said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, we're here Ben, Gods speed man", Kevin said.

"Yeah, thanks Kevin", Ben said.

Kevin drove off and Ben started walking up to Julie's house.

"OK here goes", Ben said knocking on the door.

The door was opened by a man which Ben assumed was Julies father.

(For reasons of Julie's parents not appearing yet and me being lazy I won't describe Julie's parents and both of Julie's parents will be referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto)

"Ah hello you must be Ben, nice to meet you", Mr. Yamamoto said putting his hand out.

"Uh, yes hi nice to meet you", Ben said shaking his hand.

"Listen I just want to get this out of the way, if you hurt my daughter in any way I'll kill you", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Uh-what", Ben said.

"Honey he's here", Mr. Yamamoto said as if he never made a threat.

"Well go ahead and let him in", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

_"OK I guess I expected this, but it's perfectly reasonable, a little much but still it's his daughter, plus he won't hurt me if Julie doesn't get hurt, and I would never hurt Julie so I should be fine, (flashback to all the alien activity and all his fights) LORD I AM GOING TO DIE", _Ben thought.

Ben went into the house to see Julie and who he assumed was her mother.

"Well nice to meet you", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

She moved her head up and down looking at Ben.

"Well you certainly aren't the most muscular guy I've ever seen", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Mom", Julie said.

"I'm just saying he could do a bit of working out, gain a few muscles", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"_Great this is gonna be a long night", _Ben thought.

(At the table during dinner)

"So Julie tell us, how did you and Ben meet", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"I saw him at one of his soccer games and well I just went up to say hi", Julie said.

"Ah so you play soccer at your school Ben", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I'm an MVP for the team", Ben said.

"An MVP, well that is very impressive", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Strange though, when Julie first told us she went on a date with you soccer season was over a long time ago", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Oh well we met at one of my soccer games but I didn't actually ask her out until I saw her again at one of her tennis matches", Ben said.

_"Well things are going great so far, not perfect but still going fineeeeee, oh man no, not here not now",_ Ben thought staring out the window.

"Uh Ben what is it", Julie said. Julie looked out of the window to too see something familiar.

One of Vilgax's Drones.

* * *

**Kisdota: Bet none of you saw this coming, sorry but I'm gonna cliffhanger it here sorry writingISmyART and Cute-in-Purple. Also can someone tell me if they think I'm getting lazy. **

**Also since people don't seem to get it I'm going to say it here:**

**I'M THE FREAK GAMER PEOPLE YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	11. Meet the Family pt 2

**Kisdota: Well here is the next chapter. It took me a while to decide what should happen, my first idea was that Kevin Gwen and Ship would fight in the backyard while Julies parents were none the wiser but I decided on something a little sweeter. Also I recently went into surgery to have my wisdom teeth removed, I can now safely say I truly am a freak. The doctors said the gas they use to put people to sleep takes less than two minutes, I lasted five minutes, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 not owned by me.**

* * *

"Err is something wrong you two", Mr. Yamamoto said.

Ben and Julie were staring out the window where the drone was.

"Hmm, dear what is that", Mrs. Yamamoto said looking out of the window.

"Oh uh, that, it's nothing", Julie said worrying.

"It doesn't look like nothing, in fact it seems to be getting closer", Mr. Yamamoto said.

The giant drone aimed its hand at the house and started charging it's laser.

"Move", Julie said.

"What", Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"MOVE NOW", Ben yelled.

The Drone started to fire it's laser and Ben and Julie were able to pull both Julie's parents out of the way.

"MY DINNING TABLE", Mrs. Yamamoto yelled.

"_I just know they're going to blame me for this", _Ben thought.

The huge robot started charging for another shot.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON", Mr. Yamamoto said.

The Drone was about to fire again but a small green missile hit it, causing him to miss.

"Ship", Julie said.

"Ship", Mr. Yamamoto asked.

Ship appeared in, uh, ship form and started fighting the drone.

"Come on, we have to get out of here", Ben said.

Ben Julie and her parents all left through the front door and started running.

People saw what was happening and started running as well.

"I just called the cops, they didn't believe me at first but they'll be here soon", Mr. Yamamoto said.

_BOOOOOOMMM_ An explosion was heard coming from where Julie's house was, Julie saw what looked like a small blob coming towards them.

"SHIP", Julie yelled.

Ship had landed a few feet away from them in his little dog blob form.

"_Shiiiiiiiip_", Ship went with his green light's glowing dim, Julie went to go pick him up but was stopped by her father.

"Julie what are you doing", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Dad let me go", Julie said struggling.

The giant Drone could be seen heading towards them, the Drone than released two disk like mini Drones from its shoulder's.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON", Mr. Yamamoto said.

The mini Drones were heading towards them, suddenly one of them was shot down from a large shot of electricity.

**Brainstorm** Ben yelled.

Brainstorm went up to pick up Ship and bring him to Julie.

"Uh, greetings parentals", Brainstorm said nevously to Julie's parent's.

"Guy's I can explain", Julie said holding ship in her arms.

"Julie Yamamoto, will you please tell me what is going on, and what happened to Ben", Mr. Yamamoto said.

The mini Drone started charging its laser blade and started heading towards them.

"I will explain later, allow me to first dismantle this contraption", Brainstorm said.

Brainstorm opened his head and made a large clump of electric discharge around him and Julie and her family causing the Drone to back away.

Brainstorm then fired a large beam of electricity at the Drone, but the tiny machine was able to dodge it.

Brainstorm continued to fire at the Drone but it continued to dodge.

"He won't hold still, I cannot hit my mark", Brainstorm said.

"Can't you just fire an electric cloud", Julie said.

"That is limited only for close range, all my long range attacks are uni-directional", Brainstorm said.

"Uni- what", Julie said.

"I can only fire in one direction at one time", Brainstorm said.

"_Shiiip", _Ship went, he jumped out of Julie's arms and started moving towards the Drone.

"Ship where are you going", Julie said.

The drone brought one of his laser blades and swung at Ship.

The blade went right through Ship, Ship remained unfazed by the attack and started to fix itself over the Drone.

Once the Drone was completely covered by Ship, Ship shrank down back to his blob form with the Drone still inside him.

"_Shiiiip", _Ship went crawling back to Julie.

"Ship, good boy Ship", Julie said picking up ship and patting him on the head.

_STOMP_ "Oh right, I had nearly forgotten about him", Brainstorm said.

The larger Drone was heading towards Brainstorm, Brainstorm moved closer towards it fired a beam of electricity towards the large Drone.

The Drone jumped out of the way high in the air and spun its three legs around and landed on Brainstorm causing a large crater.

"BEN", Julie yelled.

The large Drone stood up to reveal that Ben was gone.

The Drone scanned the area but could not find Ben.

Suddenly the Drone started to freeze and get covered in ice from the bottom up.

As soon as the ice reached the head **Bigchill **emerged from the top of the Drone and tipped the large machine over, causing it to shatter like glass.

Bigchill flew back to where Julie was, as well as her parents.

"_sigh_, I guess we should talk", Bigchill said.

(In Julie's house)

The police had arrived to clean up the area of the Drone.

Both Julie and Ben were sitting in the Yamamoto's living room.

"So this Omnitrix allows you to turn into these aliens we just saw", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"That right", Ben said.

"And what is this thing", Mrs. Yamamoto said pointing to Ship.

"It's not a thing, his name is Ship and he's my friend as well", Julie said.

"_Shiiiip_", Ship went.

"Lord she's named it, Julie did you know about this", Mrs. Yamamoto asked.

"Yes I did", Julie said sternly.

"What were you thinking, what on earth would compel you to stay with this, this, freak", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Whoa, hold on Ben is not some Freak", Julie said.

"Julie, he turns into those aliens I'm not sure he's even human", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"He's saved thousands of lives, he's a hero", Julie said.

"Julie- dear will you say something to her", Mrs. Yamamoto said to her husband.

"_sigh_ Julie, Honey, would you let me talk to Ben alone", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"_Oh crud this is it, he's going to kill me",_ Ben thought.

"What are you going to do dad", Julie asked.

"Nothing bad, don't worry", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Alright then, come on Julie", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Fine, see you later Ben", Julie said.

Julie and her mother left the room, Mr. Yamamoto face Ben.

Ben put his hand on his watch.

Put your hand down", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"So you're not going to hurt me", Ben asked.

"No, at least possibly not yet", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"How long have you had this, Omnitrix", Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"Well, since I was ten", Ben said.

"Ten that's quite an age, you haven't done any stealing, or illegal activity of the sort with that watch of yours, have you", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"No I would never use the Omnitrix for something like that", Ben said.

"Julie would often tell us and show us some things having to do with some strange creatures stopping a robbery or rescuing people, should I assume that was you she was always talking about", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Well me and my friends", Ben said.

"Friends, so there are others like you", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Well yes but, I can't say who", Ben said.

"_sigh_, tell me, what was Julies reaction when she found out about your, condition", Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"Well, when she saw what I could do, at first I thought she would freak out but, she said it was cool", Ben said.

"Cool, heh, my daughter always did have strange taste", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Alright then Ben, I'm going to most likely regret this for the rest of my life, but, I'll allow you to continue to see my daughter", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"R-really", "Ben said.

"On the condition, that from now on, if something like today happens I want you to protect my daughter with that watch of yours, and if she gets hurt I suppose I won't kill you, but I will hurt you very badly", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Of course, thanks", Ben said shaking Mr. Yamamoto's hand.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now, I'm going to want to talk to my daughter for a while", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Uh right, thank you so much", Ben said.

"One more thing", Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Is there something I should know about keeping this little pet of Julie's", Mr. Yamamoto said pointing to the ground where Ship was.

"_Shiiiiip"_, Ship went.

* * *

**Kisdota: Done with this Chapter. So how was it, bad good. Give me your Reviews and tell me what you think. I'm also thinking of doing another one of those time travel arcs, cept with the future, tell me if I should. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	12. A charming reunion

**Kisdota: I'm finally going to grant your wish "you know who you are" you know who you are. Just read this chapter and YOU'LL know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10, me not own.**

* * *

(At school, during recess)

"So how are they taking the news that you're dating a boy who turns into aliens", Gwen asked.

Gwen and Julie were talking to each other.

"Dad seems OK with it but it took a while for mom to accept the fact", Julie said.

"What about Ship", Gwen asked.

"Ironically my dad needed some getting used to the idea but my mom was fine with it, but I think that was because she found out ship can turn into a vacuum and vacuum the entire house himself", Julie said.

"You made sure to tell them not to tell anyone else right", Gwen asked.

"Don' t worry I told them to keep Ben's powers a secret", Julie said.

"Good, Kevin was freaking out in the car that Ben told people about the aliens", Gwen said.

_RIIIIIIIIIING_

"There's the Bell, I'll see you later", Gwen said.

"See ya", Julie said.

(After school)

Julie was walking home, soon someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"_sigh, _is that you again Kai what do yo- oh um hello", Julie said.

The person said nothing, the person raised their hand and a reddish flash was the last thing Julie saw.

(Later during the evening)

Ben was sitting alone in his house, there was a movie on television and Kevin and Gwen went to get some chili fries.

_Knock knock _

"Come on in", Ben said.

"Hey there Ben", Julie said walking in.

"Julie, what are you doing here I thought you couldn't come over today", Ben said.

"Oh right, well I guess I found some time off and decided I would come and see you", Julie said.

"Oh well great the movie was going to start soon", Ben said.

"I have a better idea", Julie said moving closer.

"Uhh, what", Ben said.

Julie took a hold of Ben's shoulders.

"Uh, Julie are you OK", Ben asked.

Suddenly Julie pushed Ben on the couch and laid on top of him .

"Wha- wait Julie, what are you doing", Ben asked.

"Oh just relax", Julie said with a seductive smile and started kissing Ben.

"J-Julie wait, Gwen and- mph", Ben was saying but Julie silenced him by kissing him some more.

_Creak_ "Hey Ben were baaa-", Kevin said going thru the front door with a to go bag to see what was happening between Ben and Julie.

"Never mind", Kevin said going right back out and closing the Door behind him.

"Kevin why are you coming back ouuuuuuuu-", Gwen said coming in and opening the door to see why Kevin had walked out.

Julie had quickly jumped off of Ben.

"Uhhh, we aren't interrupting anything, are we", Gwen asked.

"Uh no, Gwen it's so good to see you after so long", Julie said.

For some reason, Gwen thought Julie looked mad at her.

"So long, we saw each other this morning", Gwen said.

"Right right, nice to see you again", Julie said.

"Julie are you feeling OK", Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling just fine", Julie said.

"So are you going to be joining us for tonight", Kevin asked.

"Uh yeah sure thing umm uhh-", Julie said nervously.

"Kevin", Kevin said.

"Right sorry, guess my heads not on straight today", Julie said.

_"What the heck is going on with Julie", _Ben thought.

Ben took the to go bag from Kevin and took a cardboard tray of chili fries.

"Here Julie, you ever tried these before", Ben said holding the tray in front of her.

"Eww, uh no thanks, I don't like chili fries", Julie said.

Ben frowned, he gave Kevin the fries and activated his watch.

"Ben what are you doing", Julie asked.

Ben slammed down on his watch. **Goop** Ben yelled and started swirling around Julie and encasing her.

"WHA- BEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING", Julie yelled.

"Stop acting, you're not Julie", Goop said.

"What are you-", Julie was saying.

"Julie loves chili fries", Goop said. "Well yeah I do but, uhh, DARN IT", Julie said.

Suddenly a reddish aura covered Julie.

"What the- ow", Goop said.

The aura around Julie burned Goop causing him to let go of Julie.

"If you want Julie back you better meet me at the schools soccer field", Julie said before disappearing in a reddish flash.

"WAIT WHO ARE YOU", Goop was saying but it was too late she was gone.

"Julie", Goop said, he adjusted the symbol on his chest.

**Jetray** Ben yelled.

"I'll meet you guys later, I gotta save Julie", Jetray said as he flew out the front door.

"Ben wait", Gwen was saying, but it was to late Jetray had flown off.

(Later at the schools soccer field during sundown)

Jetray had flown and landed in the middle of the schools soccer field and turned back into Ben.

"JULIE, JULIE WHERE ARE YOU", Ben yelled.

"BEN", Julie yelled.

Ben turned to see Julie, and… Julie.

The first Julie, the one from the house looked normal but the second Julie was covered in a reddish looking aura and looked like she was asleep standing up.

"Wha- two- alright who are you", Ben said pointing to the awake Julie.

"Don't you remember me Ben", the first Julie said.

She suddenly gave off a reddish flash that caused Ben to shield his eyes.

When the flash stopped Ben opened his eyes to see the first Julie was replaced by an old enemy.

"Charmcaster", Ben said.

It was Charmcaster, but she looked a little taller than before.

"It's been a long time Ben, did you miss me", Charmcaster said.

"What have you done to Julie", Ben said.

"Oh relax, she's fine, I just put her in a trance", Charmcaster said.

"I have to say Ben, I'm quite surprised you would even have a girlfriend considering how much of a brat you were before, you really have matured, you're not bad looking either", Charmcaster said smirking.

"Let Julie go, she has nothing to do with this", Ben said.

"What if I don't want to", Charmcaster said.

"Then I'll make you", Ben said activating his watch and slamming down on it.

**Echo**-**Echo** Ben yelled and splitting into five Echos.

"Well I've never seen this one, I can't wait to use your aliens for my magic", Charmcaster said.

Suddenly Kevin and Gwen arrived to the field in Kevin's car.

"Ben", Gwen said.

"Check. out. who's. here. gwen", the Echo-Echo's said pointing to Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster", Gwen said.

"Nice to see you Gwen, I see you got a boyfriend", Charmcaster said.

"Why is that the first thing everyone says", Kevin said.

"She. has. Julie. in. a. trance.",the Echo-Echo's said.

"Alright, we'll take Charmcaster, you get Julie", Gwen said.

"Better idea, I take Ben and you can play with my friend", Charmcaster said calling forth one of her large stone creatures with the pink glowing lines from her bag.

But as soon as it was summoned Gwen immediately cut it in half right down the middle with her powers.

"What the, what kind of magic was that", Charmcaster said surprised.

"Worry about that later, right now you have to deal with us", Kevin said absorbing the matter from the fallen stone creature.

"_He covered himself in my creature's stone, hmm, this may be useful to me", _Charmcaster thought.

"Why don't you and your girlfriend play with each other instead", Charmcaster said making her hands glow.

"What the-", Kevin said as he suddenly had pink glowing on him and turned to Gwen.

"Kevin", Gwen said.

"Somethings wrong, I can't control my body", Kevin said.

Suddenly Kevin charged towards Gwen and started attacking.

"Gwen. Kevin", the Echo-Echo's said.

Charmcaster then threw a glowing orb towards the Echo-Echo's that exploded.

"Don't forget about me", Charmcaster said holding a handful of knives.

She tossed the knives towards the Echo-Echo's but they all deflected them with a wall of sound right back at Charmcaster.

"What the- ahhh", Charmcaster was blown away by the wall of sound.

The Echo-Echo's all gathered together and Echo-Echo adjusted the symbol on his cheast.

**Chromastone **Ben yelled.

Chromastone charged at Charmcaster who was threw more of those energy spheres.

Chromastone absorbed some of the energy and fired a multicolored beam at her, knocking her back.

"So are you gonna let Julie go and give up", Chromastone said.

"Why don't you discuss that with your girlfriend", Charmcaster said.

"Huh", Chromastone said.

Suddenly Chromastone was struck in the back by some reddish electricity transformed back to normal and fainted, Charmcaster had used Julie to transfer her magic thru her behind Ben.

"Heh, well it looks like I win", Charmcaster said taking out a glowing knife.

"I was hoping to use this back at your house but your stupid cousin interrupted me", Charmcaster said as she gave the knife to Julie.

"Why don't you do it Julie, it'll be a funny story to tell later to your boyfriend", Charmcaster said.

Julie unemotionally took Ben's wrist and brought it close to the knife.

"Finally the Omnitrix will be mine", Charmcaster said.

Julie just stood there holding the knife on Ben's wrist, after about 30 seconds, Julie still made no effort to cut Ben's wrist.

"What are you waiting for cut off his hand and give me the Omnitrix", Charmcaster said annoyed.

"I… won't …", Julie said sluggishly.

"What the- you shouldn't be able to talk, much less disobey me, I said cut off his hand now", Charmcaster said with glowing eye's.

The aura around Julie got brighter and she started to sweat, but she still made no movement.

"UGH, fine out of the way, I'll do it myself", Charmcaster said violently knocking Julie out of the way, Charmcaster picked up the knife but Julie grabbed her hand.

"I… won't… let…you…", Julie said slowly.

"Let go you stupid girl, your under my spell, LET GO", Charmcaster yelled.

The aura around Julie got even brighter but Julie still didn't let go of her hand.

"OK fine then, I'll make you let go", Charmcaster said taking out a second knife from her bag.

"Hey ugly". "Huh", _BAM _Charmcaster turned her head to see Gwen bring a small solid pink block down on her head and knocking her out.

The aura around Julie gave off and Julie fell unconscious.

"Kevin, she's down, how are you feeling", Gwen asked.

Kevin with some of the magical stone still on him had several cracks and holes in his body.

"Other than the fact that you had to beat the stupid stone off of me, fine, but next time go a little easier", Kevin said.

"Ben and Julie seem fine, but we should get them home just in case, you still OK to drive", Gwen said.

"Yeah you didn't hit my head too hard", Kevin said.

(At Ben's house an hour later)

"Ugh", Julie opened her eyes.

"Hey Ben, Sleeping beauty's awake", Kevin said.

"Julie", Ben said. Julie opened her eyes to see she was in Ben's house lying on his couch.

"Julie, how are you feeling", Ben said.

"A little woozy, what happened", Julie asked.

"Kevin and Gwen dropped Charmcaster off at the police, then they brought us here", Ben said.

"Ben your wrist", Julie said.

Ben's left hand had a bandage around it right below the Omnitrix.

"Oh that, it's nothing", Ben said.

"Ben I'm so sorry, you got cut because of me", Julie said sadly.

"Julie it wasn't your fault", Ben said.

"Yeah it wasn't even that deep a cut, _BAM_, OW, what", Kevin said. Gwen hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry we'll just step out and leave you two alone", Gwen said dragging Kevin outside.

"Julie really it's OK, because of you Charmcaster didn't get the Omnitrix", Ben said.

"But she wouldn't even have gotten near it if she didn't use me", Julie said.

"Julie what you did back there was amazing, she was using magic on you yet you still didn't listen to her, I still have the Omnitrix because of you", Ben said.

"But Be-mph", Julie was saying till Ben kissed her and Julie started kissing back.

"Julie it wasn't your fault I could never blame you for what happened, I love you", Ben said hugging Julie.

"Aww", Ben and Julie both looked at the door to see Gwen and Kevin looking thru a slightly open door.

"KEVIN, GWEN", Ben yelled.

"We'll I'll see you guy's later", Kevin said pushing Gwen through the door.

"KEVIN YOU COWARD", Gwen said as Kevin ran to his car and drove off.

* * *

**Kisdota: Oh GOD finally, THIS IS the LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE, you got what you wanted (you know who you are), so please review and tell me what you think, and tell your friend's about this fic and my other work, PLEASE.**


	13. The terror returns

**Kisdota: Unlucky number 13. Well everybody, only 1 or 2 more chapters till this fic is finished. But don't worry, I plan on making a sequal to this story, something that a lot of Julie haters will hate me even more for. **

* * *

(At Mr. Smoothie)

Ben Gwen and Kevin were all at Mr. Smoothie, the day going peaceful.

"Then he said, it was the squirrels fault", Kevin said.

"HAHAHAHAHA", Gwen and Ben went.

"So then-", Kevin was going.

_BOOM _

"What the", Ben said.

There was a large explosion at the parking lot, as well as a few familiar miniature drones.

"AUUGH why does he keep sending these stupid drones", Ben said activating his watch.

**Swampfire** Ben yelled.

The alien force started attacking the Drones.

(With Julie)

Julie had just gotten out of tennis practice and was heading to where Ben was.

She finished getting ready in the locker room and was heading out the door, but for some reason there seemed to be something large blocking her way outside the door and she could hear screaming.

"What the heck is going on out there", Julie said opening the door.

When she got outside she saw a terrible sight.

"Hello human", a large green creature said.

"Be-Ben, is that you", Julie stuttered.

"So you are the Tennyson's mate", he said.

"The Tennyson's, you, you're Vilgax", Julie said afraid.

"So the Tennyson boy has told you of me, then you know that you should be afraid of me", Vilgax said.

"What are you doing here, what do you want", Julie said.

"Want, what I want is the Omnitrix that the Tennyson boy has taken from me, and to do that, I require you", Vilgax made a swipe for Julie, but she was able to duck down and avoid him.

Julie ran back inside the locker room.

"Girls only", Julie yelled.

Vilgax easily destroyed the wall of the room.

"Aw man, this is bad, gotta call Ben", Julie said.

She grabbed her cell phone but it was quickly grabbed by Vilgax and easily squashed it.

"You are either very brave or very foolish for you, a mere human to defy me, I can see why the Tennyson boy has taking a liking to you", Vilgax said as he grabbed Julie.

"Hey let me go, put me down", Julie yelled.

(With Ben and the others)

"OH COME ON HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS DOES HE HAVE", Kevin yelled.

Ben and the others destroyed what seemed like dozens of the drones.

Suddenly all the Drones simultaneously started beeping.

"What are they doing", Swampfire said.

Soon all the drones left the area and headed towards space.

"Uhhh, did we win", Kevin said.

Swampfire turned back to Ben.

"I'm not sure", Ben said.

"Why would Vilgax send a bunch of his drones to attack us, only to have them all run away", Gwen said.

"Maybe they decided to quit", Kevin said.

"I don't think that's it, There has to be some reason-", Ben was saying till he suddenly stopped.

"Ben, what is it", Gwen asked.

"Julie", Ben said activating his watch and slamming it down.

**Bigchill** Ben yelled.

"We have to get to the tennis courts now", Bigchill said flying off, with Kevin and Gwen following behind in Kevin's car.

(Later)

Bigchill made it to the Tennis area before Kevin and Gwen could.

"JULIE, JULIE, WHERE ARE YOU", Bigchill yelled.

"Tennyson", Bigchill heard from behind.

He turned his head to see both Vilgax and an unconscious Julie being held by Vilgax who had a large machine on his back.

"Vilgax", Bigchill said turning to normal.

"Tennyson, it has a long time, far too long for you to have kept the Omnitrix from my grasp", Vilgax said.

Kevin and Gwen had just arrived to the scene.

"No way", Gwen said.

"Well looks like he decided to come to us", Kevin said.

Vilgax saw Kevin and looked mad.

"Kevin, not only have you betrayed me so long ago, but it seems you have also alied yourself with these two", Vilgax said.

"What can I say, they had a lot more benefits than working with you, by the way what was it like getting eaten by that giant worm in the null void", Kevin said smirking.

"The damage done to me took months to heal", Vilgax said.

"Yeah sorry about that", Kevin said absorbing the metal of his car.

"Even though I desire to destroy you for what you had done to me, I have more important matters to deal with", Vilgax said holding Julie in front of him.

"Julie, what do you want from her", Ben said furiously.

"I would think that is obvious to you, surrender the Omnitrix to me, or I will crush your mate right in front of you", Vilgax said slightly tightening his grip on Julie.

"Great, so what's the plan Ben", Kevin said.

"Alright Vilgax you win", Ben said.

"Say wha", Kevin said.

"Just put Julie down and I'll come quietly with you, we have a deal", Ben said.

"Ben what are you thinking", Gwen said.

"If he gets the Omnitrix it's all over", Kevin said.

"And if I don't give it to him he'll hurt Julie, I don't have a choice", Ben said.

Ben started walking to where Vilgax was, Ben was about to reach Julie.

"Huh… Ben", Julie said suddenly waking up and opening her eyes.

"Julie", Ben said.

Just as he was about to reach her Vilgax tossed her to the side.

"JULIE", Ben yelled.

Vilgax knocked Ben down to the ground.

"BEN", Gwen Kevin and Julie yelled.

Vilgax took the machine from his back, the machine was very similar to the one Kevin once used to remove Ben's Omnitrix back when he was ten.

Vilgax slamed the machine on Ben's wrist as the machine started up.

"AAAHHHHHHH", Ben yelled in pain.

The machine started violently giving off electrical discharge as Ben's Omnitrix started to come off.

"BEN NO", Julie yelled.

Soon the Omnitrix was pulled off of his wrist completely and stored in a type of spherical container and Ben fell unconscious.

"At last, after all these years the Omnitrix is finally MINE", Vilgax yelled with the Omnitrix held high.

"And now, to dispose of you", Vilgax said moving his hand towards Ben.

"No, on second thought I will allow you to live, only to see the terror that will befall you and your planet when I return", Vilgax said leaving Ben alone.

Vilgax took a small remote with a button and pressed it, soon a tractor beam took Vilgax back to his ship.

Julie went up to Ben and kneeled next to him.

"Ben, Ben are you okay", Julie said lifting Ben's head up.

"Ugh, Julie", Ben said starting to wake up.

"Ben, thank goodness", Julie said hugging Ben with tears in her eyes.

"Julie, what happened where's Vilgax", Ben said.

"He took off to his spaceship, and he took the Omnitrix with him", Gwen said.

Ben looked at his wrist to see the Omnitrix was indeed gone.

"Great so anyone got any idea what to do now", Ben said.

"We could use ship, maybe we could find him and get the Omnitrix back", Julie said.

"Please, little Ship against Vilgax's mother ship, we'd be lucky to get a glimps of his ship before he blows us up", Kevin said.

"We'll we have to do something, we can't let him keep the Omnitrix, who knows what he could do with it", Gwen said.

"Ship might not be strong enough, but I think I know where we can get an even bigger one", Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: And there you have it folks. One or two more chapter (most likely one) before this story officially becomes finished and I get my first completed story. But don't worry, I intend to make a sequel to this story. So please review this story and I'll complete it faster. **


	14. Preperations

**Kisdota: This will be the second to last chapter of my BenxJulie fic, my lucky number 14, but don't worry. As I said before I plan on making a sequel to this fic with a bunch of new oneshots tied with it. So be sure to look out for my next fic after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10 you stupid disclaimer's , why must I always tell you?**

* * *

(In space on Vilgax's ship)

"We are ready to proceed with the operation whenever you are ready", said a small red alien.

"Very good, have you copied the data to the Omnitrix", Vilgax said.

"Yes sir, we can have them mass produced when we have the necessary materials", the small alien said.

"Good then let us begin the procedure", Vilgax said.

(Back on earth in a clearing in the forest)

"Go HOME Julie", Ben said.

"I'm not going Ben, you can't make me", Julie said.

Ben had called an old friend of his and Gwen's, when he told him the situation he said he'd be there as soon as possible.

Gwen and Kevin were going to come as well.

Unfortunately for Ben Julie was coming along with Ship.

"Julie we're not going against some simple Forever Knight like last time, we're going against the worst of my enemies", Ben said.

"I don't care, it was partly my fault you lost the Omnitrix any way", Julie said.

"And it's my fault you were attacked by Vilgax in the first place", Ben said.

"Well you're not taking Ship without me, and you need Ship", Julie said.

"_Shiiip"_, Ship went.

"And what happens if you get hurt, I can't keep protecting you and you don't have any powers of your own", Ben said.

"Me, what about you, you don't seem to be doing so well in the "super powers" category since you lost the Omnitrix", Julie said.

"I've got experience with this kind of stuff, you don't I can take care of myself even without the Omnitrix", Ben said.

"Well too bad, I'm not leaving, you saw what I could do in the Forever Knights castle", Julie said.

"These aren't forever Knights, it's an Alien who's a Galaxy wide threat", Ben said.

"I don't care if you're going against a talking sun, I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to make me leave", Julie said.

"Julie-", Ben was saying but was cut off.

"Will you give it up Ben, it was fun watching you two fight for the first 5 minutes but now you're getting annoying", Kevin said.

"Besides it looks like he's here", Gwen said.

They all looked up to see a huge ship that was familiar to Ben and Gwen was flying down towards them.

When it landed an old friend of theirs came out.

"Tetrax, great to see you", Ben said to his old Petrosapien friend.

"Ben, it's been so long, you certainly grew up", Tetrax said.

"Kevin Julie this is Tetrax, he's helped me out before when the Omnitrix was going to self-destruct", Ben said.

"Self-destruct, why would you make it do that", Kevin asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose", Ben said.

"So Ben, are these people coming along, we should hurry before Vilgax does anything dangerous", Tetrax said.

"Right, let's go", Ben said.

Everyone started to walk into Tetrax ship.

(In space, in Tetrax's ship "The Resolute")

"Gluto it's so good to see you again", Gwen said hugging Gluto.

"Hello Gwen", Gluto said in his squishy voice.

"So Ben, how was Vilgax able to take the Omnitrix from you, I didn't think he'd be able to get it from you", Tetrax asked Ben while Gwen was saying hi to Gluto with Julie and Kevin.

"He kinda made me", Ben said.

"Made you", Tetrax asked.

"He threatened to hurt Julie", Ben said.

"You mean the black haired girl", Tetrax asked.

"Yeah", Ben said.

"How did she get involved in all of this anyway, she related to a Plumber", Tetrax asked.

"No she's… my girlfriend", Ben said.

"Well obviously she's your friend what does that have to do with her getting involved", Tetrax asked not knowing what Ben meant.

"No I mean, a girl I like girlfriend, not a girl who's my friend", Ben said.

Tetrax still didn't know what he meant.

"_sigh _potential mate", Ben said.

"Ahh that, didn't really think you'd be the kind to have a, girlfriend you said", Tetrax said.

"Yeah that's right, and what do you mean by that", Ben asked.

"Well no offense but, you weren't always the most mature", Tetrax said.

"Everyone seems to think that, I wasn't that much of a brat was I", Ben asked.

"Well you weren't a BAD person", Tetrax said.

"Thanks I think", Ben said.

"So she's a regular human who knows about aliens, yet she's not afraid of you, heh most of the humans I've meet would always scream at the sight of me", Tetrax said.

"You've let other humans seen you", Ben asked.

"Back in my early mercenary days, a few humans once saw me, but not enough to cause a commotion on earth, so why is it that she's coming along", Tetrax said.

"She feels like it's partly her fault that I lost the Omnitrix, plus she wouldn't let us take Ship with us unless she came along", Ben said.

"The Mechamorph", Tetrax asked.

"Yeah, it's her pet", Ben said.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"Sound's like we're getting close to Vilgax's ship, I better get our defenses ready", Tetrax said going to the controls where Gluto was.

(In Vilgax's ship in the control room)

"Sir it appears that a ship is headed for us, its description matches the ship "The Resolute" flown by Tetrax Shard", a little red alien said.

"Tennyson must have alerted him, very well, open the hatch doors", Vilgax said.

"Sir, are you sure that is wise decision", the alien said, unaware of the mistake he made.

"You would dare to question MY ORDERS", Vilgax said angrily violently knocking the small alien to the wall.

The alien crashed against the metal wall creating a dent, the alien fell to the floor.

"You, open the hatch doors NOW", Vilgax said to a second small red alien.

"Ye-yes, right away", the second alien said.

"It will not matter what the Tennyson boy or his comrades do, nothing in this universe can stop me now", Vilgax said raising his left hand.

On his left wrist was the Omnitrix, with red plating covering around it.

(Back on "The Resolute")

"This doesn't look good", Terax said looking at the monitors.

"What's up", Ben asked.

Ben was holding a gun he got from Tetrax weapon storage room.

"Vilgax's entire defense systems are down, his front door is wide open, we can easily get in", Tetrax said.

"That's good right", Kevin asked.

"No it's not, he's inviting us in, he must have something ready for us", Ben said.

"So what do we do, do we go in knowing there's a trap", Kevin asked.

"Of course, what else are we going to do", Ben said.

"Alrigth then, Gluto take us in", Tetrax said.

"Roger", Gluto said squishily.

"Ben, where's Julie", Gwen asked.

"Oh uhh well she won't be coming with us", Ben said nervously.

"Why no- Ben what did you do", Gwen asked.

(Flashback)

"Alright I got my weapon", Ben said.

Ben and Julie had gone into the weapons storage room.

Ben equipped himself with an old gun that went over his arm.

"What about me", Julie asked.

"Oh uh yours is in the back right there", Ben said.

"Why can't I use these one's", Julie asked pointing to the closer weapons.

"These aren't for beginners, the one's in the back are", Ben said.

"Oh alright", Julie said heading for the weapons in the back of the room.

As soon as Julie got to the back she heard the door shut behind her.

"Huh what the", Julie said.

She went up to the door, there was a small window she could look out of, she saw Ben outside.

"Oh ha ha, really funny Ben, now let out", Julie said.

"Sorry Julie but I'm not opening the door", Ben said.

"OK seriously Ben open the Door, this isn't funny", Juile said.

"Julie look I'm really sorry but I'm not letting you out till this fight is all over", Ben said.

"Oh not this again, Ben I WANT to help you, I'm doing this because I care about you", Julie said.

"And I'm doing this because I care about you, Julie I don't care what you say, you're not about to face the worst of all my enemies, I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you out till everything is over", Ben said.

"Ben you better let me out NOW or else", Julie said angrily.

"No Julie, I don't care what you say I'm not letting you out, Vilgax would destroy you in an instant, I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me", Ben said.

"Alright Ben, I completely understand", Julie said camly all of a sudden.

"Wha-really", Ben said.

"Yeah, now let me give you a kiss goodbye", Julie said.

"Oh, nice try Julie", Ben said.

"Grr, Benjamin Tennyson, you let me out of here right now or I swear I will kill you when I get out", Julie said angrily.

"Long as I'm dead and you're not, I'm fine with that', Ben said leaving.

"BEN GET BACK HERE NOW", Julie yelled slamming her fist on the door.

(End flashback)

"YOU LOCKED HER IN THE WEAPONS STORAGE", Gwen yelled.

"Aw man that's hilarious, HAHAHAHA", Kevin said laughing.

"Ben why would you do that", Gwen said annoyed and angry.

"Gwen she wouldn't last out there, and she wouldn't leave, you can't tell me that you wanted her to come along too", Ben said.

"Well no but, locking her in a room", Gwen said.

"What else was I supposed to do besides she'll be safer in there", Ben said.

"Yeah, she's surrounded by weapons", Kevin said.

_SMACK_ "Ow geeze", Kevin said when Gwen smacked him in the back of the head.

"We're almost in, are you all ready", Tetrax asked.

"Yeah, let's go", Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Only one more chapter till this story is done. So what's going to happen now, you'll have to wait and see, please review and I'll make the next chapter quickly. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	15. The last fight of the terror

**Kisdota: This is it, the last chapter of Dedicated love. Thus marking my first completed fic, I'll definitely make a sequel to this so be on the lookout. **

**MY THANK YOU'S**

**I would like to thank my good friend writingISmyART from . She's been like a mentor to me and look forward to her first review on . **

**Cute in Purple, your work was an inspiration to me, hope you make some more chapters on all your stories.**

**My top Reviewer, mdizzle, thanks for all the reviews you gave me. **

**Alien X, sorry if this isn't enough of what you asked. (If all your reviews are from the same person).**

**AND TO ALL MY FANS AND FELLOW FIC WRITERS I THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC.**

**YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Ben 10, but this disclaimer will never own me.**

* * *

Tetrax's ship, The Resolute landed within Vilgax's ship in a large open area in within his ship.

Ben and the others minus Gluto and Julie stepped out of the Ship.

"Did you tell Gluto what to do", Ben asked Tetrax.

"He knows, if anything happens to us he'll take off and drop your ,uh, girlfriend off, you sure she won't mind that she's can't help you", Tetrax asked.

"She'll mind, but it's better if she doesn't get involved in this", Ben said.

"So where's Vilgax, he invited us in didn't he", Kevin said.

Suddenly a pair of sliding doors opened up.

"Tennyson, I see you've arrived", Vilgax said walking out.

"Vilgax, nice to see you, where's the Omnitrix", Ben said aiming his gun towards Vilgax.

"You are too late Tennyson, you and your friends will not be able to stop me", Vilgax said showing the Omnitrix with a red plating covering it.

"The Omnitrix, what have you done with it", Tetrax said.

"I have altered it, made improvements to its functions, and in my hands it is more powerful than it ever was in any humans hands", Vilgax said.

"What do you mean", Ben asked.

"Tennyson, do you know specifically how the Omnitrix works", Vilgax said.

"The base of all of the Onitrix's powers lies in DNA, whenever you activate the Omnitrix it takes your DNA rewrites it with the DNA of the alien. Your DNA is replaced with alien DNA till you have less than 1% human DNA", Vilgax said raising his fist and activating the Omnitrix showing a picture of Humongousaur.

"But imagine if you could alter that, so that it doesn't replace your DNA, but combines it with other alien DNA", Vilgax said.

"Combine", Ben asked.

"For a normal human like yourself, the combination would be useless, but for me", Vilgax said raising his other hand and slamming down on the watch and blinding everyone with a bright green light.

"Nothing in this universe could ever stop me", Vilgax said in a deeper voice.

When everyone got a look at Vilgax he was a complete monster.

He turned into Humongousaur but his body looked deformed, his arms were oversized and his face looked more beastly than like a dinosaur with fangs and what looked like tentacles at the bottom of his chin.

"And now you Ben Tennyson and your comrades, shall have the honor of being the first destroyed by my new power _ROOOAAR", _Vilgax said causing the place to shake with his roar.

Everyone spread out to fight Vilgax Tetrax took his laser gun and started firing at the Humongousaur Vilgax.

Vilgax's hide was to strong and the laser was ineffective.

Vilgax grew to an even bigger size and knocked Tetrax away with ease, knocking him towards the wall.

Tetrax took his gloves off and started firing shards of diamond but it was also inaffective.

Tetrax then started aiming at his face which did work for a while till Vilgax turned into a deformed Chromastone (muscular looking, with the diamonds on his shoulders and head jagged and sharp) the diamond shards were ineffective.

Kevin absorbed the metal of the ship and charged towards Chromastone Vilgax.

Unfortunately when he got close Vilgax turned into Goop, (A Vilgax shaped Goop with chunks of green whatever you think it is swimming in his goopy body) and Kevin's hand got stuck in his body.

The UFO disc above Vilgax's head swirled around Kevin and Goop wrapped his entire body around Kevin and he started to drown.

Gwen used her powers to knock the disc above Vilgax, allowing Kevin to get away.

The disc gathered all of the Goop around and transformed into Swampfire (A muscular bodied Swampfire with thorns growing out of him with the flower face looking jagged and a green mist coming out of him).

Ben started firing rounds of lasers towards him, which were ineffective.

Gwen used her powers to cut off Vilgax's arm but he instantly re grew it.

Vilgax threw a large fireball towards Gwen, which she blocked with a shield of mana but the force of the attack caused her shield to break and Gwen to fall unconscious.

"GWEN", Kevin yelled.

Kevin charged towards Vilgax to try to take him out, but Swampfires strength stopped Kevin and knocked him away.

"Do you see now Tennyson", Vilgax yelled.

Tetrax tried to sneak up behind Vilgax, but Vilgax charged up another fireball and tossed it to Tetrax.

Tetrax was knocked all the way to the wall and was knocked out.

"The power I now wield with the Omnitrix is far more powerful than you ever could weild, and once I have this power mass produced I will easily conquer the Galaxy with an unstoppable army at my command", Vilgax said.

"Not gonna happen", Ben said.

"What can you possibly do", Vilgax said walking towards Ben.

"You have no power, your weapon is useless, your comrads can not do anything to stop me, you have nothing lef-"

_BOOOOOOOM _

"GAAAAAHHH", Vilgax yelled.

"Huh, Ship", Ben said.

Ship had turned into his ship form and fired one of his missiles at Vilgax.

"BEN", Ben saw Julie coming out of Tetrax's ship.

"JULIE", Ben yelled. Gluto came out of Tetrax's ship as well and started attacking Vilgax, Ship turned into the Vilgax Drone he absorbed from a while back and helped Gluto.

"Ben, Ben are you OK", Julie said running towards Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

_SMACK _

Julie had smacked Ben right across the face.

"Ju-Julie", Ben stuttered.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK ME IN THERE", Julie yelled.

"I didn-", Ben was saying.

Tears could be seen from Julie's eyes "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, I could hear the fighting going on, I thought you were hurt, or even worse, and there was nothing I could do about it, why wouldn't you let me help you", Julie said sobbing.

"Julie", Ben said.

_SPLAT CRASH_ Gluto and Ship were knocked away by Vilgax.

"Ship, Gluto", Julie and Ben yelled.

"That is it Tennyson, you and your mate will now perish", Vilgax said.

He started moving towards the two, but Ship got up turned into his ship form and started attacking Vilgax.

"Grr, insolent Mechomorph", Vilgax said and started throwing fireballs at Ship.

"What are we gonna do Ben", Julie asked.

"Not sure, I don't know how to stop him we've tried everything", Ben said.

"Isn't there some kind of weakness, or glitch in the Omnitrix", Julie said.

"No there's no… wait that's it", Ben said.

"You got an idea", Julie said.

"SHIP, KEEP HIM OCUPIED", Ben yelled.

"_SHIIIP_", Ship yelled firing some more weapons.

Ben started running towards Vilgax.

"SHIP, FIRE ALL THE MISSLES YOU CAN", Ben yelled.

Ship fired a dozen missiles at Vilgax, which caused a smokescreen.

Suddenly Vilgax felt something turning the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, Vilgax had transformed into a different alien as he wacked someone away.

When the smoke cleared Vilgax saw that he had turned into Alien-X (Vilgax shaped Alien-X with a four pronged horn thing on his head).

"Did it", Ben said.

Vilgax didn't move, he was completely frozen in place.

"Wha- Ben what did you do", Julie asked.

"I'll tell you later, for now can you help me see if everyone's OK", Ben said.

"Oh also can you get ship to do something for me", Ben said.

(Within Alien-X)

"What is this place, where am I", Vilgax said floating in an endless void.

"Ah, so you have finally come", a voice said.

"What, what are you", Vilgax said.

He saw two large faces in front of him.

"I am Bellicus, voice of rage and aggression", Bellicus said.

"And I am Serena voice of love and compassion", Serena said.

"And you are in a lot of trouble little Chimera Sui Generis", Bellicus said.

"Insolent fool, do you know-", Vilgax was saying.

"Yes yes, Vilgax, terror of the Galaxy, conquer of worlds, blah blah, are you aware of the damage you are doing thanks to your DNA manipulation of the Omnitrix", Bellicus said.

Suddenly everything went wavy and blurry for a second.

"Your DNA combination to the Celestialsapien is distorting time and space, it's a miracle that the universe hasn't imploded", Serena said in a gentle voice.

"I do not care what happens to you, allow me to go back now, or else", Vilgax threatened.

"What are you gonna do, little man, you can't do anything unless we agree on it", Bellicus said.

"You do not know who you are dealing with you fools", Vilgax said.

"You don't have to be so mean", Serena said sadly.

"Oh please don't start crying", Bellicus said.

"Hello, can anyone hear me", a voice said.

"Hmm, is that you Ben", Serena said.

(Outside of Alien-X)

"If you two can hear me I vote that you let me in there so that I can talk to you more clearly", Ben said to Vilgax's frozen body.

"Who's Ben talking to", Julie asked Kevin and Gwen who had woken up.

"Don't worry, he's not going crazy", Gwen said.

_ZAP_ "Huh, wha, hey where's Ben", Julie said.

Ben had suddenly disappeared.

(Inside Alien-X a little earlier)

"If you two can hear me I vote that you let me in there so that I can talk to you more clearly", Ben said.

"I second that", Serena said.

"Very well then, motion carried", Bellicus said.

_Zap_ Ben suddenly appeared.

"TENNYSON", Vilgax yelled in rage. Vilgax brought his fist down to Ben, but some invisible force stopped him.

"Weren't you listening, you can't do anything unless we allow it", Bellicus said.

"YOU INFERIOR BEINGS, ALLOW ME RIGHT NOW TO DESTROY THE TENNYSON", Vilgax yelled.

"Is there a second", Bellicus said.

Silence

"Motion denied", Bellicus said.

"Alright now I want to ask you two something", Ben said.

"ENOUGH THIS END'S NOW", Vilgax yelled enraged.

He moved up to hit Bellicus but he suddenly stopped in place frozen in midair.

"Now that that's settled what would you like to debate with us", Bellicus said.

"I vote you to take the Omnitrix off of Vilgax, turn it back to normal and give it back to me, if he keeps it a lot of people, not just on earth, but throughout the entire galaxy will get hurt", Ben said.

Suddenly everything turned wavy and blurry for a moment.

"Wha-what the heck, what was that", Ben said.

"Oh that was just a side effect to Vilgax's DNA combining to the Celestialsapien, it's distorting time and space", Bellicus said.

"Well there you go, another reason to take the Omnitrix off him, so how bout it", Ben said.

"Hmph, well I guess I don't exactly like this person anyway, very well I second the motion", Bellicus said.

"I also second the motion", Serena.

"Well in the thousands of centuries of us debating I think this is the first motion we've ever agreed on, motion carried", Bellicus said.

(Outside of Alien-X)

"Did you do like I said Ship", Julie asked Ship who slurred out of the floor.

"_Shiip shiip", _Ship said.

"Good boy Ship", Julie said patting Ship on the head.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for Ben", Tetrax said.

"So what exactly did you have Ship d-", Tetrax was saying till a bright light cut him off.

Everyone saw both Ben and Vilgax in his normal form.

"Wha- WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE IS THE OMNITRIX", Vilgax yelled seeing the Omnitrix was no longer on his wrist.

"Looking for this", Ben said showing his wrist.

"YOU, HOW IS IT THAT YOU HAVE THE OMNITRIX AGAIN", Vilgax said.

"It's called debating", Ben said activating the Omnitrix and slamming down on it.

**Humoungousaur **Ben yelled.

"Everyone, get out of here, I'll hold him off", Humoungousaur said.

"Ben", Julie said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up", Humoungousaur said.

"Come on, we have to go", Tetrax said.

"But- fine", Julie said.

"Don't worry, Ben can take care of himself we have to go now", Gwen said.

Everyone got inside the Ship, as Humoungousaur in his maximum size fought Vilgax.

Despite the difference in size between the two Vilgax was just as strong a Humoungousaur.

"This isn't over Tennyson, even though you have the Omnitrix I still have enough data to make a new Omnitrix, even if you and your friend escape I will still have the necessary tools to destroy your planet and conquer the galaxy", Vilgax said.

"Don't count on it, you've already lost", Humoungousaur said.

"You honestly think you have defeated me", Vilgax said.

"I know I have, and it looks like my rides about to leave", Humoungousaur said.

Tetrax's ship was taking off and Humoungousaur turned the symbol on his chest.

**Bigchill** Ben said transforming.

Bigchill flew towards the ship and going thru the walls.

(Inside The Resolute)

"Alright fire the missiles we're gonna blast our way out", Tetrax said.

Gluto pressed some buttons and the Hatch doors were blasted open.

"Alright let's go we need to get out of here now get our defenses ready", Tetrax said.

"Oh don't worry about Vilgax attacking us I took care of that", Julie said.

"Really, how", Kevin asked.

(In Vilgax's control room)

The doors open and Vilgax walks in.

"Do not let them escape, destroy them", Vilgax said.

"Something is wrong sir, the weapons, they're all offline", an alien said.

"What, well fix it", Vilgax said.

"We're trying sir but- _bzzzt_ ack", the small alien was saying till the control panel discharged.

"What is going on", Vilgax said.

Suddenly the ship started to move on its own and accelerated at a fast speed.

"Something's wrong the ship's locked on autopilot, it's not responding at all", the alien said.

"Useless alien move", Vilgax said knocking the alien out of the way.

Vilgax tried to fix the problem but he couldn't.

"Who could have done this", Vilgax said.

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP _

Suddenly the red alert alarm was going off.

"What, NO", Vilgax saw the reason for the alarm.

The ship was headed right for the sun.

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING", Vilgax yelled, desperately trying to move the ship.

But it was too late, the ship had already arrived at it's final destination.

"TENYSOOOOOONNNN".

_BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

(From a distance in The Resolute)

Everyone saw the huge explosion from Vilgax's ship.

"He's gone, he's finally gone", Tetrax said.

"Julie what did you do", Gwen asked.

"Ben told me to use Ship to get into the computer of Vilgax's ship and make it so that it flies into the sun", Julie said.

"Wait, Ben, where is he", Julie said.

"Right here", everyone turned to see Bigchill come up from the ground and turn back to normal.

"Ben", Julie said running up to hug him.

"Ben, I'm so glad you're alright", Julie said.

"Way to go man, you saved the day, and got rid of Vilgax for good", Kevin said.

"Great, so can we go home now I just want to sleep for the rest of the day", Ben said.

"Of couse, take us home Gluto", Tetrax said.

Gluto pressed a few buttons on the ship and started flying towards earth.

"Uh Julie, are you gonna let me go", Ben said.

Julie was still hugging Ben.

"No, never again", Julie said.

"Julie you're gonna have to let go sometime", Ben said.

"_groan_ fine", Julie said letting Ben free.

"Thank yo-mph", Ben was saying till Julie cut him off and kissed him.

As soon as their lips parted Julie whispered to Ben.

"Please, don't ever do something like that again without telling me, please", Julie said.

"OK ", Ben said.

"And don't you ever lock me in a closet again", Julie said with anger in her tone.

"Uh right sorry about that, it won't happen again", Ben said. Julie hugged Ben again.

"I love you Ben", Julie said. Ben returned the hug.

"I love you to Julie, thanks for always being with me".

* * *

**Kisdota: And done, finally, So tell me how it was, was it bad, was it good, was it just right. Be sure to tell me what you think and review my story, for now, I need to get back to my other one.**

**AND BE SURE TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MY NEXT STORY: Insert name of next story here.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and now I leave you with my signature phrase: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
